A Black and A Winchester
by Shaeby-chan
Summary: Andy Winchester is the younger half sister of Sam and Dean. After her father dies, she ends up having to give up hunting and move to what her dad told her was a "Safe Place".
1. One: Letters Of Farewell

Chapter One: Letters Of Farewell

~Andy's p.o.v~

We cremated Dad's body yesterday. We were all at Bobby's house recovering from the car crash and mourning over Dad.

Dean would hardly talk to anyone, even me, his baby sister. He just sat outside all day, working on his car. Sam wasn't much better. If he wasn't trying to talk to Dean, he was looking for new cases for us to work. It seemed to me that he was trying to make up for disobeying Dad in the past. I just sat in the guest room, trying to get my crap together. I thought about what Bobby had showed me this morning.

~Flash Back~

"Andy, can you come here for a moment?" Bobby asked from the door way. I was sitting on my bed.

I nodded and got up from the bed. I followed him out of the house and out into the scrap yard behind his house. We walked through a maze of piled, rust covered, stacked cars. We passed Dean at one point, who didn't even notice us considering he was under his car with the music blaring. We finally came to what appeared to be a dead end because of a tarp.

I looked at Bobby skeptically. "You brought me out here . . . for a tarp?" Ok. So I take a little after both my brothers. So I'm pretty much a smart as like Dean.

Bobby rolled his eyes and yanked the tarp off of, what now, made my eyes go wide and my jaw to drop. A pine green Camaro. It was beautiful. There was a pentacle and dream catcher on the rearview mirror.

"Wow" it was the only thing that would leave my lips.

"Your Daddy got this for your sixteenth birthday. But since he was on the lamb, He never had the chance to give it to ya. He told me, if anything was to happen to him, I was to give it to you. Then in a day or two, you'd be gone. Now, are you going to tell me what that means?" He stared at me expectantly.

I gave a heavy sigh. "Dad, he came to my hospital room."

~Flashback within A Flashback~

I lay in my hospital bed. Stiches in my legs, IV's and blood transfusion bags in my arms, and an oxygen mask over my face. I had just woken up. I knew exactly where I was and why I was there as the heart monitor beeped constantly. There was only one thing that buzzed in my mind over and over again. Where was my family?

*Knock Knock*

I looked to my left and saw my dad standing in the doorway. "Hey there Kiddo" He smiled a sad and relieved smile.

I smiled my own weak smile. I reached for my air mask and removed it. "Hey Dad. Is everyone ok?" My voice was dry and horse from under use. It made me wonder how long I had been out. I coughed a few times to clear my throat. "How long have I been out?"

"Sam's fine. Dean just woke up from a touch and go coma. He'll be fine. It's been a few days since the crash. You were in surgery for over five hours. The doctors said you'd pull through though. It was just that you needed your rest so they put you in a drug induced coma. They thought today would be a good day for you to make up."

"Oh" my small simple statement escaped my lips. I looked at my dad more closely. There was something wrong. "Dad? What's wrong?" My brows frowned. His pace pained when I asked. "Dad?" I spoke softly.

"You're so much like your mother. You can see right through secrets and lies. ~Sight~ Andrea," He paused. He wouldn't look me in the eyes anymore. I knew this had to be serious. He took a deep breath and continued. "Andrea, I'm dying." My eyes welled up with tears. I was about to protest. But he held his hand up. "I don't want to see you in another Hospital bed! I have a house set up for you in Washington." He walked and handed me a piece of paper. It had an address on it.

My tears were flowing freely now. "But Dad! What about the demon? We have to-" He cut me off.

"The boys can handle the demon. Baby girl, I never wanted this life for you. Please, live a normal life. Washington has an abnormally large iron and salt deposit around it. No demons can get through. Please Andrea, do this for me, as my last dying wish. Would you live there, live a normal life, the one we all secretly wish for?"

~Second Flashback end~

"So I'm respecting his last dying wish. He then told me not to tell the boys because they would try to stop me and make me stay. Bobby you cannot tell the boys a word of the. They'll just drag me back."

Bobby gave me a hard stare. Finally he sighed. "Fine, but you'll have to tell the good-bye at some point."

~End of first flashback~

A stray tear fell down my face as I wrote my 'Good-bye' letters to Sammy and Dean. Telling them why I was leaving, how I'm leaving, but not _**where**_I was, and that "I'll always love my two best and only brothers" I hid the notes in my journal. (It's just like her dad's in the very back pages. In the front it's like any other teenage girls diary. It is over four hundred pages long.)

I looked at my watch. 3:00 PM. Four hours till the sun went down. Seven hours till I had to leave. I looked outside the window. Dean was under his car again. I gave a sigh before I got up and went to the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher that was full of Iced Tea. I also grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and filled them with the rich brown liquid. Placing the pitcher back where I got it, I then started heading outside and up to Dean. His feet were still sticking out from under his car.

Music could be heard coming from the radio on the porch. I gave a sigh before kicking his feet. He gave an annoyed groan. "For the last time Sammy! I don't want to talk, hug, cry, or any of that touchy feely crap! I just want to work on my car."

I smirked. "What about an ice cold drink?"

Dean rolled out from under the impala . . . or, what was left of it. "Oh, Andy. I thought you were Sam for a second,"

"I figured. I don't know if I should take that as an insult or not," I joked. "Look do you want the drink or not?"

"Well when you put it like that," he took the tea from my hand as I sat down next to him.

We sat there for a moment. Just sitting there, drinking tea. That is, until I broke the silence. "Hey Dean, c-can I ask you something?"

He almost spit out his drink. "This isn't about . . . boys, is it?"

I gave snort of amusement and disbelief. "Dean, when was the last time you saw me with a guy?"

His face lightened a little. "Well then ask away Kiddo." He had that famous 'Dean' smirk.

I looked down at my glass, the brown liquid just sitting still. "Did you ever want to, you know, stop hunting?"

I stole a glance at him from the corner of my eye. His face had dropped, smirk gone. I looked back down at my glass. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked him that. I better take it back before he-'

"~ugh~ Yeah. I have. There's not a day that I don't wish things were different. But I'm too far into this job to just quit now. Why do you ask?"

'Crap!' "It's just, I can't help but wonder what it'd be like if things would have been different. Though I guess I wouldn't exist huh?"

"Yeah. I remember the day Dad found out he had a teenage daughter. And when he told us, we thought it was a joke." He chuckled.

I laughed as well. "Yeah, there was a shapeshifter in town. Mom knew it was something Dad could handle. You know, before she died or even told me that Dad was coming, do you know what she told me he did for a living?"

Dean showed new interest in the conversation. "A grease monkey?"

"She told me that he was an exterminator. But I didn't know she meant it like that!" There was a second of silence before we both busted out laughing.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "So," I started. "Don't stay out all night. I'm making dinner." I got up and dusted the dirt from my jeans and started heading inside.

"Dinner? Since when do you cook?" Dean called from behind me.

"There are a lot of things you just don't know Dean" I whispered.

~2 hours later~

"BOBBY!" I called from the kitchen. Sam and Bobby, hearing me call from the kitchen, thought I was in trouble, so they ran into the kitchen, guns raised.

"Andy! What's wrong? Who's here?" Sammy asked as he looked around frantically, arm around me protectively.

"Uh, Sammy." I looked up at him innocently. "I just wanted to know where the spices were." I blinked up at him, waiting for him to let go. By now, the guns were down and I was being stared at as if I had two heads.

"The . . . spices?" Sammy asked slowly.

"Yeah, I'm making spaghetti." I pointed to the stove where the sauce and boiling water was.

". . . .Pfft!" They both busted out laughing. Sammy had finally let go of me.

"Hey! What? Does no one think I can cook?" I asked incredulously, remembering Dean had asked . . . well . . . you know.

"N-no! We just thought that you were being attacked." Sammy was now doubled over trying to get his breath back. "And all you wanted was the spices!"

Then I started laughing, seeing the humor in it. After we all calmed down, I looked at Bobby. "Well?"

He pointed behind me at a cupboard just over the sink. I nodded. Walking over, I started pulling out spices.

Bobby left the room. I started humming 'Once upon a December' as I added cinnamon to the sauce.

"Need any help?" I looked up to my left to see Sammy standing next to me.

"Uh, over there," I pointed to the cookie sheet. "There are some noodles. Can you put them in the boiling water and then poor some olive oil into the water? Just a little." He nodded.

I started adding salt and garlic powder when Sammy came over, looking at the noodles in confusion. I couldn't help but giggle when he said "Why do you want me to cook them? Their already cooked and limp."

"No they aren't smart one! I had to make the noodles from scratch because Bobby didn't have them." Realization hit his face, and he did as I instructed.

I stirred the meat sauce slowly as I waited for the noodles to finish. I couldn't take the silence anymore. "So, I uh managed to get Dean out from underneath his car." I said hesitantly.

"What? How'd you manage to do that?" He asked.

"I took him an ice cold drink." I stated smugly.

"Heh, why didn't I think about that?" He had a sad smile on his face. The silence fell again. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask him.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever had the opportunity to change something in the past, would you still have gone to college?"

For the second time today, I was being looked at with a surprised face. "What brought this up?"

"Well, just a lot of 'What if' questions have been going through my head lately. It makes me wonder how different things would have been."

"~Sigh~ No. I would have still gone to college. I would never change that." I knew he was thinking about Jessica.

"Do—do you think she would have liked me?" I whispered more to myself. But Sam heard.

"She wanted to meet you."

I stopped abruptly to look to look at him. "But I thought you didn't about us at college!"

"Well, you were the only one who supported me going to college, and called me. That, and she saw the bracelet you made me." He lifted up his arm to show me his surfer style bracelet. I had braded out of dyed twine. Dean had a brown and black one, Dad had a blue and black one, black and white for Sam, and mine was green and black. . . . I had a lot of black twine ok? But each bracelet had a little metal charm on it that on it that was the shape of a gun.

We looked at each other and smiled. For one second, I felt like we were a normal family. That is, until the water for the noodles boiled over. "SAM!" He looked down.

"Oh shit!" He started to stir it as fast as he could.

"Sammy, did you pour the oil into the water?" I asked.

He gave me a guilty look. "Uh . . . maybe?"

"~sigh~ The oil keeps it from boiling over." I grabbed the tongs to pull out some of the noodles. I took one and held it in my hand. "Hey _Sammy_"

"Yes _Andrea?"_

"Do you know how to tell if noodles are ready?" I held a noodle and dangled it in front of his face.

"Uh, no?"

"You throw it against the wall." His face was priceless. "If it sticks than its ready" I had an evil smirk on my face.

"No way. You're making that up." He patted me on the head as if I was a child.

"Oh really? Watch." I stepped back about two feet and aimed for the wall behind Sammy.

"Wait! Andy- don't-" to late, the noodles flew past his ear and landed on the wall next to the door, just as Bobby walked in.

He stared at the noodle as it hung on the wall, then turned his stare to us. "You know what? I don't even want to know." He walked back out.

I looked at Sammy with an 'I-told-you-so' look. He rolled his eyes and pulled noodles off the wall. I then went back to stirring the sauce. "Go ahead and strain the noodles and call Dean inside. And tell him if he doesn't wash his hands he won't be eating." He did as I asked with the noodles. "Oh and get Bobby back in here too." He nodded and exited the kitchen.

I turned off both the burners and got some plates from one of the cabinets. After I put the food on it, I placed them at the table, then got everyone drinks and silverware. By now the boys had walked in. we sat down, Dean to my left, Sam at the right, and Bobby in front. They all looked down at their food.

"Dude," Dean whispered rather noisily to Sam across the table. Sam looked up from his plate. "Is it edible?"

"I don't know man. I saw here put cinnamon in it."

"What? Who puts cinnamon in spaghetti?"

By now I was twirling my noodles. Though I was clutching my fork so hard that it started to bend. "~oh boys. I'm sitting right here, and if you don't start eating, I swear that the deepest, darkest, abyss of hell will seem like heaven when I'm done with you." All of their eyes widened as I took a bite of my food. They knew I made good on my threats. I once through this guy out a bar when he grabbed my ass. He was too wasted to relies I was 16. Though I ended up having to pay the bar owner for a new window. I was soooooo worth it though.

Sammy gulped, took up his fork, scooped up some food, and looked at it. Everyone looked at him expectantly. He took the bit. His face changed from shock, to concentration, to enjoyment, and in an instant I knew he liked it. Once Dean saw Sam's face, He didn't have to be told twice. He started eating like he would any other food, like a slob. Then Bobby ate as well, while reading what looked like yesterday's paper.

"Vow-swe weawy can cwook" Dean said with his mouth full. No surprise.

"And there was doubt why?" I asked incredulously. Everyone looked in different direction as to not meet my evil eye.

~6 ½ hours later~

My bags lay by the door, the bed was made, phone was off, and letters in my hands. 'Ok, check list. Am I forgetting anything?'  
Food: Check  
Water: Check  
Cloths: Check  
Electronics: Check  
Money: Check  
Wallet: Check  
Keys: Check  
Camera: Check  
Photos: Check

'Ok, I'm ready to go.' I thought. I walked over to Sam and Dean's room. I put the notes on each night stand. I looked at me sleeping brothers. Sam was lightly snoring in his sleep and Dean was mumbling in his sleep about 'Having a good time'. I smiled sadly at them. "I love you guys." I whispered.

I walked out of the door, out of the house, to my car, and out of their lives. It felt like the longest walk of my life. I pulled the Tarp off my Camaro and started packing my stuff into the trunk and the back seat. I then got in. Starting it made my hands sweat as it purred to life. My stomach lurched as I made my way down the driveway. My heart broke as I started down the dark lonely road, glancing at the rear view mirror. And tears flowed freely down my face when three words rang through my head.

I'm sorry. Good-bye.


	2. Two: Lonely Roads And An Empty House

Chapter Two: Lonely Roads And An Empty House

Its 2:00 A.M and the road seemed to stretch on forever, as did my tears. It felt like the day Dad died. If I'd have known that it hurt this much to leave, I wouldn't have done it. But there is no turning back now. What's done is done.

My vision was starting to get blurry from all the tears so I used my forearm to wipe them away. Trying to lighten the mood, I pulled over on the side of the road so I could hook up my mp3 player to my Camaro. Once that was done, I put it on 'All Songs' and 'Shuffle'. I laughed when the song 'Typical' started to play because it used to annoy Dean to no end when it played.

The music got me through the next three hours and to the next town. I stopped at a gas station to fill up and buy some energy drinks. Even though it was quickly approaching my 24th hour without sleep, I wasn't tired, but I didn't want to take the chance and crash. (Chibi-chan: I don't know exactly where Bobby lives so for time purposes I'm going to cut this short.)

I was already in the sliver of Idaho and knew I only had about a ten minute drive. I decided I would stop and rest once I was over the border and safe.

I walked into the gas station and up to the counter. The dude at the counter couldn't be much older than me. Maybe twenty. "Um, $40 on number three." I told him as I handed him two twenties. He nodded and put the money in the cash register. I walked back outside and filled up my car, then back inside for some energy drinks.

As I walked through the door, the cashier's head shot up. He stared at me with a new and very unsettling interest. My hands began to sweat as I pulled a bottle of holy water from my pocket, opened it, then hid it in my sleeve, all the while getting two Red Bulls. I pretended that nothing was wrong as I walked up to the counter.

"Will that be all?" he asked as he swiped the cans over the scanner.

"Yep. Just need to make it to my destination." I stated as he put them in a bag for me as I paid cash. Sam and Dean would probably look for activity on my cards when they saw I was gone.

"Well where you headed?" he asked in a smug and flirtatious tone.

'Shit Andy! Think fast!' I thought for about half a second before replying "Cali! Beach and sun here I come!" To add a little Winchester's lying touch, I smiled an airhead bimbo smile.

"Well Andrea, I hope you have a great time"

My heart stopped I looked up from my bag that now occupied my hand. The cashiers' eyes went from a nice ice blue to black. He looked like he was about to kill me.

Without hesitation, I swung my right arm in front of him, dousing him in holy water. He screamed and doubled over as his skin began to smoke. While he was distracted, I bolted out of the gas station.

As I ran to my Camaro, everything seemed to move in slow motion. The streets were completely empty, no cars or people. That's when it hit me. 'A pit stop town, at five in the morning? If I die, there will be no one to hear me scream.' This made my legs pump faster.

My heart beat quickened. Finally, I made it to my car door, and flung it open with my shaky hands, jumped in, started the ignition, and slammed the door shut behind me. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the demon charging out the store and jump into another car as I floored out of the gas station.

I headed full speed towards the border of Washington, the demon right behind me. Moreover, he was catching up fast. After about five minutes, we were neck and neck. I took a glance and saw him glaring at me. I looked back at the road and almost cried for joy when I saw the overhead sign saying 'Welcome To Washington.'

I slowed down a little as it passed over my car. I looked to my right again only to see . . . nothing. I slowed down, pulled over to the shoulder and looked back in the rearview mirror to see where the demon had gone. However, what I saw surprised me. The car he had been following me in looked like it had hit an invisible wall. I got out and slowly made my way back to the border. The car started to move and I stopped about five feet away from the border just as the demon started to crawl out of the wreckage.

The demon stud up strait and glared strait at me. "You can't hide in Washington forever Winchester! Step so much as a toe over the border, and we'll know!" He shouted at me.

"Empty threats from a soulless bastard!" I shouted back. I turned around and started walking to my car.

"Winchester! Winchester! WINCHESTER!" As he shouted my name to try to get me to look back at him, his voice echoed through the forest that surrounded us, as if the forest was trying to tell me they were everywhere.

~Hours later~

I had parked my car on the outskirts of Forks. Both my red Bulls were empty by now, and I could feel the energy buzz wearing off. I was looking at my map, lost. GREAT!

"So if I take this road then- no! That's a dead end. What about- AUGH! So confused! I shouted. I was sitting on the hood of my car, scratching my head in frustration.

That is, until I heard a car pull up next to mine. I looked up to see a police unit with an officer and a girl about my age. The officer got out of the car and walked up to me. "Need any help miss?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm new, and completely lost. Do you know where this house is?" I handed him the note that Dad had given me in the hospital.

He took it from me, examined it, then looked back at me skeptically. "What's your name?"

"Andrea Sallem Winchester."

"Oh! You're John's daughter. That's why you're going to that house. He said you'd be heading out here when you hit sixteen." He stated with a smile on his face.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking sir, how did you know my father?" I asked.

"Oh, we have a mutual friend, Billy Black. Your father helped us with a grizzly problem a few years back. Saved a couple of hikers that went missing."

'Grizzly? More like wendigo and told them it was a grizzly.' I thought to myself. "So, uh, the house then?" I asked, trying to get back on topic.

"Oh! Don't worry. We'll give you an escort. I'm Chief Swan." He then pointed to the teen in his unit. "That's my daughter, Bella." As he pointed to her, she gave a small wave. I waved as well so I wasn't being rude.

"Um, thanks." He walked back to his unit and I got off the hood of my car, into the front seat. We both started into town. People stared and pointed as they saw me follow the squad car. I ducked down a little, then sat back up when I remembered my windows were tinted. So people watched my car with curious expressions.

We passed a small diner, a school, a row of houses, and soon it seemed like we were about to drive out of town again and into the forest. That's when a house came into view. The house had a chain-link fence that was about six feet tall and a garage off to the side that looked big enough for three cars.

I turned my car off and got out. "Wow. Dad left me this?" I whispered to myself.

Chief Swan and Bella got out of the car as well. "It's a bit of a fixer-upper, but I don't think it's anything you can't handle. Bells!" His daughter was about the same height as my 5'4. "Bella, I would like you to meet Andrea Winchester. Her family helped Forks out a few years back. Andrea, this is my daughter Bella." I could sense pride behind his voice as he introduced his daughter.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. Please, call me Andy." I extended my right hand to shake hers.

She took it with a small smile. "Like wise. So Winchester? Like the gun?"

I held up my wrist for her to see my bracelet. "Yeah."

"Wow did you make that?"

"Yes. My brothers have matches. Only different colored twine."

"So," Chief Swan started, catching both of our attention. "Our house is right down there." He pointed to a white one about three blocks away, easy walking distance I might add. "So if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to drop by." He started walking back to his car as I headed to my trunk to start unpacking.

However, I didn't know I had a shadow. "Hey Dad? You mind if I stay and help her out?" I looked up at Bella in surprise.

Chief Swan nodded in approval and drove off with a "Don't be out too late Bella."

"Wow, thanks Bella. But you didn't have to do that." I honestly didn't expect her to stay, much less help. Last time I was in a small town, the towns' people were not too friendly to new faces.

"Oh but I wanted to! I know what it's like to move here in the middle of the year, and to start out fresh without knowing anyone. Here let me get that." She said as she took one of the duffle bags out of my hand. Luckily, she grabbed the one with my cloths and not the one with my hunting gear.

I smiled. "Thanks." We both walked up the outside staircase, opened the chain-link fence gate, and up to the door. With a final deep breath, I took out the house key Dad had given me, and unlocked the door.

The house was dark and smelt of dust. I flipped the switch, and was surprised that it actually worked. We walked in, and I was surprised that the house already had furniture. Granted, they were covered in white sheets to protect them from dust.

We walked from the doorway into the main room to what looked like the kitchen. I found a note on the fridge. I set my bag down to read it.

'_Dear Andrea,_

_This place is your fresh start. By now, you may have met Charlie Swan. I head that his daughter Bella had moved in with him. She'll be going to school with you for the next year. Knowing that you're a year ahead in school, I have you registered as a senior. I hope you'll like it here. I love you Andrea. Take care of yourself._

_Love,  
Dad._

I smiled sadly, as I read my Dad's handwriting. I stared at the note in my coat pocket.

"So did you beat the moving truck here or something?" Bella asked as she placed my other bag on the kitchen table.

"No. This and whats left in my car are all of my belongings." I stated as I headed back outside to my car.

"What about your dad?" She asked as she followed me.

I hesitated. "My family was in a car crash. We were blind sighted by a semi. He's no longer among the living." Well, it wasn't a total lie.

"Oh," I stole a glance at her. Bella looked like she felt extremely guilty for asking. "Do you have any other family?"

"Mom died about two years ago. And Dad's dying wish was that I settle down and not travel with my brothers." I grabbed one of the last bags, Bella had the other one. We then headed back for the house.

"Why? What do your brothers do? What are they like? She asked.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Your very curious aren't you?" I countered. She gave a slight blush. I thought for a second, and finally came up with something that wasn't too far from the truth. "My eldest brother's name is Dean. He's rude, crude, blunt, sarcastic, and has no table manners. Plus he listens to the same old songs over and over again."

"Sammy is the middle child, but don't call him Sammy or he'll give you this-" I tilted my head and gave an annoyed face. "Face while saying 'It's Sam'. He's the calm, more mannered brother. He's all about letting your emotions out." By now we were back in the house and sitting at the table. "He's very smart and tries to keep a hold on Dean's. . . . Deaness." She smiled at my lack to find a word that does justice to how Dean acts.

"But Dean is a man of action. A sort of 'Shoot first, questions later' kind of guy. Sam on the other hand is a thinker. 'Analyze the situation, then think of a plan' is what he once told me."

"What do they do?" she asked.

"Well, they kind of travel the country doing this ghost hunter thing. Like that show 'Ghost hunters'. They just don't televise it." I explained. 'Well, it's not too far from the truth.' "But Dad wanted me to have a normal life so here I am." Bella nodded in understanding. I took the small picture of my mom, dad, and brothers out of my wallet to show her. "This was taken right before my mom died. The one with the smug smirk is Dean, and mister long hair on the left is Sammy." She took the picture from my hand and smiled as she looked at it.

"You look a lot like your mom." She stated. She handed the photo to me and I put it back into my wallet. She got up and wrote down three numbers on a piece of paper from her pocket. "The first number is mine, the second is Charlie's, and the last is Edward's." I looked at here as if she had two heads.

"Who's Edward?"

"He's my boyfriend. You'll meet him tomorrow. If you ever in serious trouble, give him a call." Her face was dead pan serious.

"Wow Bells. If I didn't know better, I'd say you know more than your letting on." I joked. "It's not as if there are werewolves in the forest." I smiled. She gave a painful look. She went to head out. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a pound nearby? There is no way I'm going to live in this big house alone."

She looked at me and giggled. "Yeah. It's two building away from the diner." She went to go for the door again.

"One more thing?" I asked hesitantly. She turned and looked at me again. "Is there a pizza place here?" She nodded and left with a smile.

I was alone again.

~Hours later~

I was all unpacked, waiting for my pizza, and listening to music. I had already finished exploring the house and taking down all the sheets from the furniture. The house had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. I took the master bedroom. Seeing as I lived alone.

At the moment I was in the kitchen and was framing several pictures of my family and hanging them up. I had my EMF reader out on the table. I knew dad wouldn't put me in a haunted house, but you can never be too careful.

It was gray and pouring outside. I was in a way, glad that I had a place to put my Camaro. The rain seemed to get heavier. The next thing I knew, there was a flash of light, quickly followed by a heavy clap of thunder. Strangely, it didn't startle me. It seemed to put me at peace.

I went to get myself a glass from the cabinet.

*Ding Dong*

"AAAAHH!" I flung the glass I was holding in the air out of surprise. I tried to catch the plummeting glass, failed, and watched it shatter into a million pieces.

I walked to the door grumbling. "I can take down a demon. No problem. Ghosts? Piece of cake! But oh no! I can't even handle a freaking doorbell!" I looked through the peep hole to see who was here. It was the pizza guy. I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and answered the door.

"Hey, you order the BBQ chicken pizza?"

I smiled. "Yeah, that's me." He handed me the pizza box, and I handed him the twenty. "Keep the change."

"Hey thanks. So I take it you just moved in?" He asked.

"That obvious?" I asked in good humor.

"Well, you are in a house that no one has lived in since 1998, and everybody knows each other in this town." He seemed like a nice guy.

"Wow. Guess tomorrow is going to be hectic for me then." I started to get a good look at him. He looked about in his twenties.

"Ha-ha. Good luck, Forks." He turned and left.

I closed the door, put the pizza on the counter, and opened the box. The sweet aroma of my favorite pizza hit my face. I walked to the cabinet to get a plate, only to see the broken glass still on the ground. Sighing, I grabbed the broom from the side of the fridge. I ended up having to sweep the whole floor. As I walked to the trashcan, I glanced up.

There, outside the window, stood a blonde, muscular, and tall boy. He looked around the age of eighteen, maybe younger. His eyes were that of scarlet red. He just stood outside my window, blond hair dripping, glaring at me.

In one swift movement I dropped the dust pan, pulled my pistol out from under my shirt, and pointed it at the boy. He just continued to glare at me.

A blast of lightning, a loud clap of thunder, and he was gone.


	3. Three: First day jitters

Chapter Three: First day jitters

I ran to the back door, flung it open and charged into the rain. He was nowhere in sight. I ran to the window where I had seen him. I smelled the air as well. No sulfur, nothing but the smell of rain that now soaked my cloths. Looking at the ground, I knew whatever he was, he wasn't a ghost. The EMF reader didn't go off, and he left footprints. They had already started to fill with water.

The walk back inside was spent grunting and cursing. Changing into my pj's early (Seeing as the ones I was wearing were now drenched). I started to think. 'What on God's green earth was he?' for the second time that night, the shards of glass were swept off the ground and finally made it to the trash can.

'He can't have been a demon. They can't cross into Washington. And what kind of ghost leaves footprints?' Walking up the stairs (I ate the pizza and put what was left into the fridge) I passed by one of the spare bedrooms. The door was slightly ajar. I glanced around, then looked at my wristwatch. "Eh, I've got a little time." After all, all the doors and windows were locked.

Walking into the room, there was only one solitary object in the room. A lone telescope pointed at the town. Unlike everything else in the house, this was not covered in dust. Almost as if it was getting daily use.

Slowly, I lent down to look through the eyepiece. The scope was aimed at a open bedroom window.

'Who leaves their window open in this weather?'

The light inside the window was on, but damp, like a tableside lamp. There were two shadows moving around in the room. One looked like a girl, and the other a boy."

They looked like they were talking. Not arguing. Just talking. Then the shadows' owners came into view.

There, in the damp lamp light, stood Bella and who I assumed to be Edward, were talking in the window. Bella then pointed strait at me as she said something. At first I thought she had seen me, but that's when I relies she must be telling him about me was merely pointing at where I lived.

Packing up the scope, I put it in the closet. I then headed to my bedroom and fell asleep. More questions than answers swam in my head.

~The next morning~

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

"Ugh! Dean- turn it off!" I groaned from my warm comfortable covers.

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

"Sam! Dean! Is there really-" I finally sat up after being annoyed. Gasping, memories flowed back from the past few days as I stared at the green walls. I pressed the off button for the alarm clock.

I looked at my phone and turned it on. Six missed called and six new voice mails. Groaning, I called my voicemail. *You have six unheard messages. First message.*

"Andrea Sallem Winchester!" Dean's angry voice sounded from the phone. "Where the hell are you?" The rest of the messages were basically the same thing.

Sighing, I turned my phone off and got ready. _**(images)**_

After about an hour, I was driving to school. I noticed people on the side of the road stopping to stare and point when I drove by. Was it that small of a town? 'Thanks for dropping me in the middle of nowhere Dad.' That thought ran through my head as my MP3 started playing 'Highway To Hell'.

Pretty soon, I pulled into a parking lot with a whole bunch of teen. Just like the patrons on the street, all the teens were trying to get a better look at who the driver of the car was. Me.

I parked in an empty spot, turned the ignition off and just sunk into my seat. The music still played from my MP3. I knew it wouldn't turn off till I opened the door anyways. At the moment the chorus was playing.

~Third Person~

The students of Forks High stared at the Camaro in wonder. Whispers started to make their way through the parking lot.

"Who's that?"

"Did someone new move here?"

"In the middle of the year? That's a bad move."

"Think it's a guy?"

"_**Maybe it's another Cullen."**_

All the students then glanced to the Cullen's, who were conversing as if nothing was different. Among them, was Edward and Bella.

"Edward looked at Bella. "That her?" He asked.

Bella looked up and sighted the green car that had everyone's attention. A smile spread across her face. "Yeah, that's her."

Edward raised an eyebrow at the car, for the drivers thoughts entered his mind in an instant.

'Shoot! I can't walk out there with everyone looking at me! Maybe this was a bad idea. I'll just ditch and try to get into an online school.' Andrea's thoughts were nothing but pure panic and doubt.

Edward smirked. "Well, you better go get her out of that car." Bell looked at him in confusion. He chuckled. "She's trying to talk herself into ditching." He stated. "She's needless to say, a little nervous."

She nodded and both she and Edward started making their way to the center of attention.

~Andy's p.o.v~

I sat in my car, gripping the stirring weal to the point where my knuckles were turning white and my hands started to hurt. But I ignored it.

"Ok Andrea, think! What would Sammy and Dean say?" I laughed to myself.

"Well, Dean would say, 'Give 'em hell kid!' " I said in my best Dean voice. I was thinking about all the times that they dropped me off at the temporary schools while them and Dad worked on cases. "Then Sammy would give Dean a sour look before turning to me with an 'Be good.' Dean would smirk and say 'kick some ass." Next Sammy would come in and say Try to make some friends.'" I could practically see them, they would be glaring at each other by now. My face hardened as the last part of the memory ran through my head.

~Flashback~

And above all else," Dean started. "Have fun," Sammy continued.

"And call us if you need us." They would say together.

~End flashback~

'Not like I can do that now' I thought sourly. 'Aw screw it!' Reaching for the key, I was about to start the car back up. That's when I heard the knock on my window. Looking up, the sight of Bell and who I assumed to be Edward met my gaze.

I rolled my window down slightly. Looking at Bella, I gave a slight embarrassed look. "Ah, hey Bella. How's it going?"

She gave me a knowing look. "You weren't planning on running away, were you?"

"If I said no, would you believe me?"

She smirked. "Out of the car." She demanded. I sighed, Edward(I think) chuckled.

I took the key out of the ignition and put them in my book bag, I dawned it, rolled up the window, and got out of the car. People stretched to get a better look at me. I felt like Harry Potter on his first day at Hogwarts.

"Andy, I'd like you to meet someone. Edward, this is Andrea Winchester. Andy, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

He reached out to shake my hand. "It's nice to meet you Andrea." He spoke softly. His skin was abnormally pale, which in turn caused his golden eyes to pop out. I didn't shake his hand, but stared at his eyes real closely.

'No, they're gold, and have pupils. There's no way old Yellow eyes can get me here anyways.' I thought to myself. Edward's face gave a small look of confusion. I figured that it was probably because I hadn't returned the handshake.

"Oh sorry." I grabbed his hand and shook it with a grin. "I was thinking. And please, call me Andy."

He smiled. "Andy then."

"So," I started. "Anyone want to show me to the main office?" They smiled at me.

On the way to the office, I couldn't help but feel like an outsider. I kept my head down so that my blond locks blocked any view of my face. 'Why do I feel so shy?' I asked myself. 'It's not as if this is different than any of the other schools.' But in reality, I knew that wasn't true. Going to this school meant **staying **here. Making attachments, friends, and a life. It also meant giving people a chance to judge me.

At the other school it never really mattered to me. Every new case meant two weeks at a school, learning, and spending time with people that I would never see again. Each case meant schools and new towns. I hadn't had a real friend since I was 13. I didn't bother getting to know people at all the other schools because I didn't see the point. I would be gone soon enough. But not this time. This time I would be staying more than two weeks. Now, first impressions mattered.

"- it here?" My head shot up.

"Huh?" Unbeknownst to me, Bella had been trying to ask me something. "I'm sorry Bell, could you repeat that?" I asked sheepishly.

She smiled at me. "I asked if your liking it here?"

My mind flashed to last night, the stranger with the red eyes, the broken glass, the room with telescope, and the calls from my brothers. I forced myself to smile. "It seems nice." I caught Edward out of the corner of my eye. He had a mixture of worry and anger.

'Hm. Weird.' I thought to myself. "Hey, Bella. Can I ask you something?" She gave me a puzzled look. She nodded none the less. "Before me, was there a time that someone else lived in my house?"

She looked at me confused, looked at Edward, then back to me. "No. In the time I've lived here, you're the only person I've seen go into that house."

I nodded. 'So before I moved in, someone was squatting there.'

"Well, here we are."

I smiled. "Thanks." The warning bell rang. "You two better get to class. I can take it from here." They nodded and walled to their classes.

I took a deep breath before taking a step into the office. There were plastic pots with plants covering the room. The carpet was a faded orange, and small fold-up chairs lined the walls of the small room. Notices and awards were all over the walls. A large desk cut the room in half and it was cluttered with wired baskets containing piles of paper.

At the desk was a large, red-haired woman wearing round rimmed glasses. She was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt. I felt like I was standing out in my leather coat.

The red-haired woman looked up at me. "can I help you miss?"

"Uh, I'm Andrea Winchester," I informed her. She gave me a look as if to say "go on'. "The, uh, new student?" Her eyes lit up when she relised who I was.

"Oh, of course!" She said. She reached into her desk and dug until she found what she was looking for. "I have your schedule right now. Oh, and here is a map to find your classes." She handed me a piece of paper with highlighted routs so I would know which way was the quickest to my classes. "Have a good day Andrea."

I walked back out of the room and followed the map to my first class. 'Mythical Studies? How ironic.'

I walked into a small class room with the number 6 painted in black on it. Tucking a lock of blond behind my left ear, I walked up to the teacher and gave her the slip to be signed.

The teacher was a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties. Her hair was a reddish brown color. When she looked at my slip. She smiled and signed it, got up, and turned to the class.

"Class," oh god. "This is Andrea Winchester. She's new here and I expect you all to be nice to her. Does anyone have any questions for Ms. Winchester?" And I swear, nearly every hand shot up.

"Ok, you in the back." I pointed to a girl with curly black hair and green eyes.

"Where did you move from Andrea?"

I scratched the back of my neck before answering. "Nowhere and everywhere really." The class looked at me in confusion. "Here let me explain. Up until recently, I've been traveling around the country with my Brothers Sam and Dean." This seemed to make more hands shoot up.

"Oh jeeze, um the boy with the blue hoody."

So what exactly did you and your brothers do? Are you CIA or something?" He joked.

Smiling, I gave him my answer. "I'd tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya," I said in my best Chris Walken impression. (Chibi-chan: For those who don't know who that is, or what that voice is like, watch this video. .com/watch?v=Le3EpgRCe1g&feature=related )

"Alright class. Only one more question before I ask mine." The teacher called over the students.

A short, pixie like girl raised her hand. The think that jumped out at me was that her eyes were the exact same color as Edward's. She had a smile on her face, as if she already knew my answer to her question that she had yet to ask.

"You," I pointed to her.

"My name's Alice," She started. Actually giving me her name unlike the other students. "And I'd like to know if you're related to John Winchester."

Taken back, I stared at her for a minute. "Yeah, did you know him?"

But that had gotten everyone's attention. Suddenly everyone had something to say. Things like -"Who doesn't know him" - "Saved those hikers from that grizzly!" and "That's your _**Dad**_?"

"Ok class," the teacher said, trying to regain control of her students. "That's enough." The class calmed down. She then turned to me. "Now Andrea-,"

"Oh, please, call me Andy"

"-Andy. Now my name is Mrs. Santers, and every day I put up quest on the board. Every student who answers it right gets extra credit points." She motioned to the white board.

~How can you tell when someone is being possessed by a demon?~

"So far no one has-"

"Christo" I stated boredly.

"Excuse me?"

I looked at her. "Christo. Demons will flinch and change eye color at the name of God. This is most powerful when spoken in Latin. Another but less suddle way is to douse them in holy water. It'll burn the demon, but also draw a lot of attention. There are other ways but those two are the most affective." The class stared at me as if I had grown a second head. "Or, uh, so I've read."

Mrs. Santers beamed at me. "Very good Ms. Winchester. Ten extra credit points to you. Why don't you sit in the back next to Alice?"

Nodding to her, I walked over and took the empty seat. Alice gave me a smile and slipped me a note. _**'Welcome to Forks.'**_


	4. Four: Enemies And Puppy Love

Chapter four: Enemies And Puppy Love

Alice and I passed notes all class period. As the bell rang, she gave me one last note before rushing out the door with the other students. Opening the note as I left the class, I was surprised at what the note said. There, in her seemingly flawless hand writing, these words were written.

'_You're going to have a tough day. But don't lose hope. When you need help, call Edward, Bella, or me. 360-555-6718._

_P.S: Call your brothers and let them know you're ok and safe.'_

I wanted to chase afterher. Ask her what she meant. But by that time, she was already long gone. Sighing in defeat, I headed to my next period class.

Memorizing my routs quickly so I could hold my head up high in the hallways, as to not cause attention to myself. A lot of good that did. In every direction I looked, there were curious eyes to meet my own. I started to play with my blonde hair to try and ease my tension. As if the staring wasn't enough, people started whispering.

"Hey, that's the chick that owns the Camaro."

"Look! It's John Winchester's daughter!"

"Hey, it's the new girl!"

A girl about an inch shorter than me walked up by my side. She gave me a smile before talking to me. "Hey, my name is Jessica. What's your next class?"

I glanced down at me class list. I smirked. "Gym."

Jessica noticeably grimaced. "I have that dreaded class next as well. Wanna walk with me?"

I nodded. Feeling a little more comfortable, I stood up state and held my head up high. Jessica led me to a building where I assumed our Gym class was. Soon we came to an actual gym where I saw a woman with a clipboard. I gave Jessica a good-bye and walked up to the coach.

"Um excuse me." The woman looked up. 'Coach Dewall' read on her school ID. "I'm the new student, Andrea Winchester." I gave her my slip to be signed.

She looked at her clip board, then back up at me. She marked something down on her clipboard and motioned for me to follow her. We walked into her office and she handed me a school gym uniform and a piece of paper with a locker number and combo.

After changing, I walked out onto the court. I then started to look around, trying to get an idea of what we were doing. That's when a pile of bats and a bag of softballs came into sight. A smirk found its way onto my lips.

"Alright class. As you can see we have a new student. Meaning she needs a team. Are there any takers?"

Jessica nudged a guy with blonde hair, but he didn't raise his hand. In fact, unlike my previous class, everyone here seemed hesitant to welcome me.

That's when I saw him. His team was all boys. He was tall, and noticeably more buff than most of the guys in the class. He had a smirk planted on his face. I could instantly tell not only that he was a jerk, but he thought he was better than everyone in the room, especially me. I quickly formulated a plan.

"Hey coach?" I could tell she was looking at me, but I didn't glance up. "Mind if I handle this?"

"Go ahead Winchester."

"You!" I pointed at the (creep) dude. He looked at me. "If I can hit your pitch, I can choose who'd team I want to be on." A collection of gasps echoed in the air of the gym. I smirked.

"Consider it my addition." Unlike most of the silent class, the team the boy was on burst out laughing. One of the smaller members tried to talk as he gasped for breath.

"You actually *gasp* think you'll be able to hit a ball Cam pitches? Ha-ha, you're insane!"

I bent down, picked up a bat, and swung it over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I've been told that once or twice. Why?" the smirk never left my face.

"He's not scawed is he?" I asked in a baby voice.

The boy now known as Cam changed his face. His smirk was gone and it was replaced by a glare.

"Fine, but if I win," his smirk instantly retuned, "I get your sweet car." The class 'Oohed.' So that's how it's going to be huh? Jessica ran over to me.

"Andrea! Don't! It's not worth-"

"I accept." And once again, everyone gasped, including the teacher.

"Winchester, is it really-"

"No worries coach," I gave her a cheeky smile and a thumbs up, "I got this."

The class split into two groups and went on either side of the court. Cam took a pitching position at the half court, and I took a batting position underneath the left basket.

"I don't know why you challenged me. Girls can't hit the broad side of the barn." Cam sneered.

I caught the movement out of the corner of my eye. At the door of the gym stood Alice, Edward, Bella, and three others I didn't know. Two of the three were boys who liked to make bets.

The blonde looked like she could care less. Bella on the other hand looked noticeably worried. Edward had a frown on his face as if questioning my logic. Alice just smiled.

Pulling my attention back to the face-down, my grip on the metal bat tightened.

"Please!" I shouted back. "I'll be surprised if the ball stays in the air, let alone makes it to my bat." The class oohed again.

"Cam, Are you going to take that?" one of his teammates shouted.

Cam was growling. He wound up his arm but before he let go of the ball, he shouted.

"Learn your place!" and with that, the ball was airborne.

Suddenly, what I was seeing wasn't really what I was seeing. The bat in my hands was now an iron crowbar, the gym was now a dark living room, and the ball was now a grotesque woman who looked like she was rotting. She was coming at me full speed but it felt like slow motion. On the floor is where Dean and Sammy lay, bloodied and passed out. The ghost came at me . As she was about an inch away, I took a breath, and swung with all of my might.

The sound of some kind of loud crack brought me back to reality. The ghost was the ball once again and the ball was soaring through the air. Everyone stared in awe as it kept going, and going. Then I saw _where_ it was going.

"Uh-oh."

_**Crash! **_

The ball made its way halfway through the wall before it actually stopped. The whole class just stared at it.

"Oops," I stated, recapturing the class's attention. "Guess I hit it a little too hard." I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Sorry Coach."

"I'm Just surprised you actually hit it." Coach mumbled.

Bat still swung over my shoulder, I sauntered over to Cam, who was still staring at the wall. I placed my free hand over his shoulder and leaned in towards his ear.

"Looks like I'm keeping my car." I whispered evilly.

As I was walking toward Jessica's team, I heard clapping. I looked toward the door to see it was Alice. The two boys next to her exchanged money, one looked disappointed while the other smug. I guess the smaller one bet on me. Soon, Alice caused just about everyone to clap with a few exceptions. The only people who didn't clap were Cam, his team, and….

'Edward?' his face showed concern, the question was, why?

~Later~

After gym I had three other classes (Latin, Math, and English) before it was finally lunch. I walked into the café, ignored all the stares, and took an empty table toward the back. Taking a seat, I pulled out an apple and my journal, but I didn't even bother to call it that. I just called it my index.

The index was a hard cover, two and a half inch book. If you just looked at the front pages, you would think it was any other girl's best friend. However, in the back were copies and entries from my dad's book, and hunt's I've gone on with Sammy and Dean.

Apple in one hand, Index in the other, I instantly flipped to the back to try and see if I could find anything in my dad's or my own notes about the boy I saw last night. The apple I had taken a bite out of crunched in my mouth as I skimmed.

'It's fast enough to be a wendigo, but it didn't look the part. Demon's definitely out.' I continued to slowly flip through the pages.

"Hey."

'Hmmm. Maybe it's a shape shifter. But what would a shifter want with-' my thoughts were interrupted.

"I said hey!" I sighed, closed my books and looked up. In front of my table was none other than Cam from gym, and one of his lackeys.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked "Can I help you?"

Cam's hands were in his hoody pockets, but were noticeably clenched, along with his teeth. He was glaring at me as if I were a lesser being.

"What's the big idea? You made me look like an idiot." He growled.

"Really?" I countered, "Because when I got there it looked like someone beet me to it." Those that could hear us oohed and started calling out things such as "You gonna take that?"

"Why I aught a-" he pulled his arm back out of his coat, posed to strike. I raised my arm to defend myself. But before I had to, a hand shot out and grabbed his.

"Is there a problem here?" I looked to see that the hand belonged to none other than Edward. To the sides of him were Bella and that buff guy from earlier.

I was surprised; Cam, if possible, was even madder. "No." Cam said, yanking his arm away.

"Cullen won't always be there to protect you, Winchester." Cam seethed. And with that, he walked away.

"Please," I said aloud, "He'd be on the ground before he could say 'Forks'."

"Ha-ha, is that so?" Mr. Buff asked.

Smiling, I said, "Didn't you already lose money betting against me?" He just laughed harder.

"Are you alright Andy?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, no worries Bell; my brothers didn't raise no delicate flower. I'm a fighter, Hun." I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Edward was glaring at the retreating form of Cam.

"Andy, try not to be alone too much." He warned, "Something tells me he hasn't made his point yet." His voice was dark and foreboding.

"Andy," Bella said to recapture my attention. "This is Edward's older brother Emmet Cullen." I stuck out my hand to shake. He took it and shook mine.

Like his brother his hand was ice cold and he had the same golden eyes. I did a double take at his eyes,

'No, Andy. It's not him. He can't get you here.' I faked a smile.

"You should know better than to bet against a girl."

Just then the bell rang. It turned out that my last class was with Bella (I had 7th period off). So I walked with her and Edward to Biology II. I gave my teacher my slip to sign. He signed it and sat me behind Edward and Bella, next to a girl who told me her name was Angela.Our teacher was lecturing us about the compatibility of chromosomes when it happened.

Subconsciously, I pushed my long blonde hair behind my right ear, which in turn exposed my long, freshly healed scar that ran from the corner of my eye to the bottom of my chin, as if it were a trail of tears. Those who saw it gasped, and those who did, caused others to look and gasp as well. Even the teacher stopped to see what was going on. It only took me an instant to figure out why everyone was freaking out. I quickly flipped my hair back over my right side and laughed.

"Sheesh, it's like you guys never saw a scar before." Everyone looked back and forth nervously before going back to what they were doing. Angela still looked at me.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" she asked shyly.

~Flashback~

I was telepathically pinned to the wall along with Sammy and Dean. There, in the center of the room, stood dad but not really. His eyes were yellow; he was being possessed by Azazel, the yellow eyed demon.

"Come on dad! Fight this son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Tsk. Tsk. Watch what you say, Dean, there are children in the room. He turned to me.

"Now Andrea, I know you know where the colt is. How about you tell me?" he asked patronizingly.

"Bite me!" I spat

He sighed, "You know, I really would have thought you had some manners."

"I get it from my brothers." I sneered sarcastically. The boys smirked but they soon dropped when Azazel smiled in a way that would give children nightmares.

"Well," he said, "I guess I'm gonna have to force it out of you." He held up his hand, his index and middle finger pointed out, and then he slowly gestured down. I felt like a knife was being drug slowly and painfully on my face, from the corner of my eye to my chin.

I screamed extremely loud from the burning pain

~End Flashback~

"I was in a car crash." I said as calmly as possible. She looked like she bought it, even Bella (who had turned back to look at us with Edward) looked like she understood. It was Edward that set me off. His face was emotionless but his eyes held horror and surprise.

The class went on, and it may have been the fact that Edward and Bella were passing notes all of class; or it could have been the fact that a certain point after the note passing that they'd start sending me glances of fear, worry, sadness and pity, that I became suspicious.

'Geez, it's like they know something they're not telling me.' Edward stiffened.

Before I knew it, the bell rang and everyone packed up, probably heading to their next class. Soon I found myself walking into the office. The staff that had been there this morning was not there at the moment. I dropped off my sheet and went to the parking lot.

Students were hanging out all around the parking lot. Some were next to cars, some were in cars. Walking to mine, I noticed footsteps following my own. Casually glancing at the reflection off the windshield, it was made clear that Cam was following me. The parking lot had obviously become quieter.

His reflection showed that he wound up his arm, preparing to strike.

"Hey Winchester!" he called.

Instead of turning around, I moved to the side as he swung at the air, right where I had been standing. I turned to face him. He looked stunned for a moment. He posed to strike again but I dropped and swung my legs underneath him. He hit the asphalt with an 'oof', knocking the wind out of him. I stood back up and placed my boot on his windpipe.

"Listen up pal," I said threateningly

"I've seen things your wildest dreams couldn't even think of. So I don't need your shit." I smiled sickeningly sweet at him while adding just a little pressure to get my point across.

"Let's make a deal, next time you try to touch or mess with me, I'll break both of your arms. Got it?" he nodded.

I removed my boot and started off towards my car again. But before I took a step, people started to cheer. I blushed and got into my car. Within moments I was on the road again.

About two minutes later I pulled up to the pound. The second I opened my door, barking filled the air of my once quiet car. Slowly, my feet made their way toward the building. As I walked in, a lady greeted me. She looked around mid-twenties, thin face, glasses and high cheek bones. She had medium length, black hair that had been put into ponytail braids.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking up from the puppy she was bottle feeding.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking to adopt?" I asked cautiously. She smiled and sat up.

"Well," She said. "We've got plenty of dogs and cats up for adoption. If you'll just follow me." She turned toward the back and I followed.

As we walked down the hall the barking got louder. Pretty soon we came so a stop at some of the cages. The dogs were up against the gates, begging for me to take them home. I had to try hard to rip my eyes away from them.

"Are there any of them that are about to be… destroyed?" I asked. I knew that if there were I'd take them because they needed it the most.

The lady frowned a sad and depressed frown.

"Well there are the three hybrids." She said hesitantly. "Their owner died about three months ago. They hardly let anyone near them." She led me down to a far off kennel. In that kennel were three gorgeous husky mixes.

"The shy and dark one is Alu." She pointed to the one sleeping in the corner.

"The one staring at us is Kena." And in fact there was one staring at us with a cautious gaze.

"And mister indignant over there is Lenni. They're husky-wolf hybrids."

"Are they aggressive?" I asked

"No. They just won't go near anyone. Their former owner went to Alaska for dogsledding in the winter. They only seem happy around others when outside in the snow… huh?"

"What?" I asked.

"They might respond to you. You look like their former owner." She said.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, how did she die?" I asked. The woman's face darkened.

"There used to be a whole team of dogs. These were the only three that were half wolf because they're from the same litter." She explained. "It was snowing hard. Acora, the owner, had gone out with the dogs two hours before, when it was clear. It started to get dark so they sent out a search party. They found these three still in their halters," She paused and took a breath. "Next to a cliff, she took a turn too sharp. Her sled and most of her team fell off the edge. The rope had snapped and that's the only reason these three survived." She let a small team slide down her cheek.

I looked at the dogs sadly.

"Can I go into the kennel?" I asked. She nodded and opened the door for me; I walked in. Kena seemed to be the only one paying attention. She barked happily and wagged her tail before charging at me. I fell to the ground with an 'oof,' as she licked my face.

It was hard not to stop laughing.

"Ok, ok I give!" I gasped between laughs. She got off of me and I scratched behind her ears. She wagged her tail in pleasure. This seemed to wake up Alu. She looked up and then walked over with her ears down in hesitation. When she was within arm's length, I rubbed the side of her cheek and she closed her eyes, enjoying it. Finally Lenni had us in his sights, yet he showed no sign of coming over. I patted my lap in an attempt to coax him over.

"Come here, Lenni boy." When he heard that, he stood up straight, got into a crouch position, and then lunged at me. The lady outside of the kennel gasped.

Lenni's paws made contact with my shoulders and I fell to the ground. He sniffed my face and pushed my hair aside, exposing my scar. Then, without warning, he started to nozzle my inside coat pocket, and whined. This puzzled me as Lenni looked at me with pleading eyes. That's when it hit me. I still had jerky in my jacket pocket.

Laughing, I took out the stick of jerky and broke it into three pieces so I could give one to each dog. They ate them happily as I turned to the woman.

"I'll take them."

~Intermission~

"Ok so here are the adoption forms. Just sign them and they're yours." The woman informed me. Lenni, Kena, and Alu were all on leashes tied to my wrist. With a quick movement of the pen I signed the dogs into my family.


	5. Five: Powers And Wolves

A Black and a Winchester ch 5

Driving home, each dog had occupied a seat and a window; Lenni was in the front and the two girls took up the back. When we finally drove up to my house, I got out with all three of them following close behind. I parked the car in the garage then walked through the gate. Closing it, I let them off of their leashes and they all took off to investigate while I just walked inside the house.

They soon followed me as my key set off the tumblers in the lock. The second I opened the door, they all rushed passed me and sniffed out the vicinity of the area. Kena ran upstairs, Lenni claimed the couch, but Alu stayed right by my side. I placed their food bowls (each with said dogs' name) in the kitchen and put their food in the cabinet along with their treats.

_Grrrrrrrr. Bark! Bark!_

Out of reflex, I grabbed my gun from its hiding spot and ran upstairs to where I heard the barking coming from. It had to be Kena since Lenni and Alu were at my heels during the whole ordeal. We found her in the spare bedroom in a hunched position and growling dangerously. Her target was the microscope. The same exact one that I had put away last night.

I ran back down stairs to grab my EMF meter and turned it on. The dogs came back down, ears down and teeth bared. They surrounded me in a protective formation. When I looked down at the EMF meter, expecting to see some kind of reaction, I was surprised to find that there was none. Not a single reading; which meant that the rock salt in my gun was useless against the thing that had been or was still in my house.

Lenni started to growl, a low threatening snarl. I looked in the direction he was and now all the other dogs were looking. It was the sliding glass doors. On one side there was a message that appeared to be written in blood. The letters in blood dripped down the glass slowly do to gravity.

_**You are in our way**_

But what was at the other side of the door caused my brows to furrow into a glare as I raised my practically useless gun. It was the same red eyed boy from before, and he had friends with him this time. Two teenaged boys to be exact and they both had the same blood red, hungry orbs that he did. It was when the blonde boy stepped forward that I realized that the door was open!

"Take one more step and I shoot! Get the hell off of my property!" I yelled and cocked the loaded gun. The dogs growled.

He smirked and went to take another step. I didn't hesitate at all. I shot him. I wasn't aiming to kill him, just knock him back a bit. But I saw the rock salt make contact and burst into dust. He didn't even flinch. However, he did smirk and sniff the air.

"Salt? What's the point of salt bullets?" He sneered. I cocked the gun again.

"Come hunting with me sometime and you'll find out." I threatened. "So what are you supposed to be? You guys are ugly, but not ugly enough to be a wendigo."

All three guys growled and poised to pounce. I raised my gun, ready for them, but something drew our attention away from each other. The harmonious howls of multiple wolves caught us off guard. My dogs howled in response. The boys looked both scared and pissed, as if the general had just canceled orders but the soldiers had already fired their guns.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion but really it only took the blink of an eye.

Two enormous wolves came crashing down the forest slope and the three guys ran away from my sliding glass doors. A third wolf, slightly smaller than the other two but still abnormally large, followed closely behind the other.

The boys took a sharp turn to the left, hardly avoiding the snapping jaws of the two largest wolves. The black wolf, who seemed to be the leader, barked out and nodded his head in my direction.

I wasn't going to just stand by and watch. I grabbed out my other gun from my boot and ran out the door. Both guns were ready to fire. I didn't dare try to catch up with the dudes and the wolves, for something else had my attention.

The smaller, sandy colored wolf had stayed behind and was charging in my direction. I skidded to a halt and pointed both of my guns at it.

The strange thing was it stopped.

The wolf showed worry as it pulled its ears back and whined softly. Instead of shooting, I lowered my guns slightly, raising my brow in skepticism. It lay down, rolled onto its back and wagged its tail fiercely, practically begging me to pet it.

I put the safety back on my guns and returned them to my boots. Taking the hint that it wasn't just a normal wolf, I couldn't help but ask, "Can you understand me?"

It quickly stood up and nodded its giant, furry head while still wagging its tail. I smirked.

"I take it that this kind of thing, chasing off whatever those guys are, is a normal thing for you guys?" another nod. My smirk dropped.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a war?" Its tail dropped and it looked to the ground.

"I figured as much. Tell your buddies I said thanks for the help, but I don't want to be involved. I've already got one war to fight, I don't need another."

I turned and started to walk back to my home. Soft, treading paw steps were heard behind me just as thunder rolled through the hills, signaling rain. I felt soft fur under my hand and I looked down. The sandy, young wolf looked at me; they were the saddest eyes I had ever seen. But I didn't stay and neither did it when we heard a howl in the distance.

I walked back into the house. Just as I was closing the sliding doors the rain had started, causing the bloody letters to run and eventually disappear with the pounding of the drops.

~Intermission~

I was sitting on my bed staring at the phone.

''You'll have a tough day' she said, 'call your brothers' she said! Ugh, why did she have to be right?' I asked myself. I sighed and turned on my cell phone, then proceeded to dial *67 and then Sam's number.

~3rd person~

Sam and Dean were driving down the highway in an old rundown minivan. The Impala was still under repair and was back at Bobby's place. Dean suddenly smirked.

"I know what you're thinking Sam." Sam turned to Dean in confusion. "Why did it have to be clowns?"

Sam's face turned sour. "Dean," he said warningly.

"Aw, come on! You thought I forgot? You used to run away when the Ronald McDonald commercial came on." Dean reminded him, his face showing pure delight at his brother's discomfort.

"Says the man who's scared to fly," Sam shot back at him. Dean flinched.

"Hey! Planes crash," Dean defended.

"And apparently, clowns kill!" both brothers growled indignantly. Dean balled up his fist and suddenly slammed it against the wheel.

"We shouldn't even be bothering with this case! We should be out there looking for Andy!"

"Where, Dean? We don't have the slightest clue as to where she is, and her phone is off so we have no way of tracking her. Her savings accounts are empty. Unless she calls us Dean, we won't even know that she is alive!"

_Ring! Briiing!_

Dean pulled over and looked at Sam as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. The number was blocked. Dean and Sam looked at the phone.

"Dude," Dean started, "You got to get a lotto ticket!" Sam ignored him and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Andy gave a nervous breath.

"Hey Sam,"

"Andrea Winchester! Where the hell are you?" Dean shouted. Sam put the phone on speaker.

"*sigh* I can't tell you right now, just that I'm safe. Look guys, I know you are probably mad-"

"Mad?" Dean asked incredulously, "We're way passed mad! What the hell, Andy? How did you even manage to leave?" Andy bit her lip nervously.

"Uh, Dad left me a car? He, uh, had Bobby hold it for me until I was old enough. I-"

"Wait!" Sam ordered, "Bobby KNEW?" Sam and Dean exchanged angry looks.

"Um," Andy said, recapturing the boys' attention, "Yeah. Dean, you remember that tarp in the back of the compound?"

"Yeah,"

"There was a forest green Camaro under it."

"Oh!" Dean said in realization.

"What?" Sam and Andy asked in unison.

"That's why Bobby wouldn't let me look under it," Dean said, rather annoyed.

"He didn't want me using the parts."

"Anyways," Sam started, "When are you coming back Andy?"

"That's just it guys, I'm not coming back." Andy said sadly.

"What?"

"Boys, Dad's dying order was for me to be normal. I'm slowly making a life here."

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Dean asked.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry guys. I love you and I'll call soon, good-bye."

"Wait, Andrea-" and then all Sam and Dean heard was nothing but a dial tone.

~Andy's POV~

I felt horrible; utterly and completely horrible.

I couldn't tell them anything.

'They'd come charging up here if I told them what I saw.' Sighing, my blood started to boil. In a single moment of rage, I punched the wooden floor with all of my being.

I quickly regretted it however, because I felt my skin split and my hand break. Gasping, I looked at my hand in hurt and anger. That is, until something freaky happened. My hand started to rapidly heal on its own. Within seconds there was no more pain and I could move my hand freely.

"Shit," I said out loud. My mind instantly thinking of Sam, and him being able to see the future.

"Not me too!"

~Intermission~

The dogs had fallen asleep on the couch. I sat at the table, head in my hands, staring at my pocket knife.

'Should I? Is knowing worth the risk?' I thought to myself.

'Yes! Not knowing would just kill me mentally.' I laughed to myself. 'As if my mentality isn't already unstable,'

I grabbed the knife and opened it. I took a deep breath as I looked at my reflection in the blade. Then, in one fast motion, I slit open my hand. Blood dripped from the blade. I set it down and looked at my hand expectantly.

In my surprise, my hand started to heal. It looked as if someone was dragging a zipper across my hand as skin started to latch together. Soon, my hand looked brand new, kinda. Unless someone had seen it, they wouldn't have ever known that it had been cut.

Walking over to the sink to wash off the blood from the blade, I wondered to myself whether or not to call the boys back and tell them.

"No," I told myself, "I can't tell anyone unless it's absolutely necessary." I then sighed

"That includes my new friends."

~The Next Day~

I had fed the dogs and walked out the door. As I got into the car, I decided to call my brothers. I dialed *79 and three-wayed them in. Sam was the first to answer.

"Hello?" then Dean

"Sam? Dude, we're ten feet aw-"

"Dean, Sammy's not the one who called."

"Andy?" they both asked.

"Yeah; um, I was thinking about it last night and, if it's okay with you guys, can I ask what case you're working on?" I know I had no right to ask but the curiosity was killing me.

"Ha! Trying to be normal and still wanting in on a case?" Dean asked.

"Dean, don't be a dick." I said jokingly.

"Well ok Kiddo; you know how Sam's afraid of clowns?" I could almost see Dean smirking and Sam scowling.

"Dean-" Sam said warningly.

"Well, we're working on a case where a carnie clown is killing parents. Thing is, it turns invisible."

I was pulling up to the school.

"Sounds fun, let me guess, you guys are already there under cover?"

"How'd you-?" they started.

"Lucky guess," as I parked I spotted Bella and Edward, and they were not alone. Talking to them was a guy around my age on a motorcycle. Edward looked like he was ready to kill and Bella looked worried.

"This doesn't look good," I said aloud.

"What?" the boys asked.

"Guys, I got to go. Bella looks like she's going to have a heart attack. Love you, bye."

"Bella? Wh-?" I hung up.

Turning off the engine, I grabbed my bag and bolted out of the car. As I neared the group, I started to hear what they were saying.

"Why haven't you told her?" the new dude asked.

"She came back for me?" Bella choked out.

"Not just you," the tall dark guy continued.

"She's also set her eyes on some girl who lives on the edge of the forest."

"What, you mean And-" I cut Bella off as I was finally close enough to make my presence known.

"Is there a problem here?" I had come up behind the guy so that only Bella and Edward saw me coming. I looked at Bella.

"Are you ok, Girlie?" she looked terrified.

"Andy," Edward warned, "You need to get inside."

"Yeah," the boy said without turning around, "Buzz off. This is none of your concern."

"When it comes to my friends, it is my concern." I said rudely. "So don't tell me to 'buzz off'."

"What are you supposed to be? Her body-" the boy turned to face me and I was met with his beautiful brown eyes.

"-guard?" his face went from angry to blank in only a second. He then started to look at me like I was his life, something that needed to be protected, as if I was the only thing tying him to this world.

Edward growled and looked like he was about to kill.

~ (commercial break ^-^) ~

{I know Bella doesn't find out about it until later but this is my story so nya~}

"Edward?" Bella asked, "What is it?"

"The mutt just imprinted." He answered, seething.

"But that means…" she trailed off.

"Means what?" I asked.

"That you're involved."

I would have said something but I had a more pressing matter. The kid with the eyes was still staring at me!

"Hello?" I waved my hand in his face. Nothing.

"Wake up!" I snapped my fingers. Still nothing.

"Hey! Idiot!" I clapped my hands together.

"Huh, what?

"Oh sure, you respond to that." I mutter. Bella sort of nodded her head in agreement and Edward smirked. Bella then commenced to freak out once again. Edward tried to sooth her by saying, "its fine, it's fine. I'll never let her get close to you. It's fine."

He then nodded to the dude with the staring problem.

"Does that answer your question, mongrel?"

"You don't think Bella has the right to know?" the dude challenged, "It's her life."

I couldn't hear what Edward said next because he muttered it lowly. But apparently motorcycle dude heard him because he replied, "Better frightened then lied to,"

Bella began to cry, and I made a move to go comfort her but Edward beat me to it.

"Do you really think hurting her is better than protecting her?" Edward asked.

"She's tougher than you think," the guy said, "and she's been through worse."

By now I was completely and utterly confused, and I hate being confused. Edward and the stranger exchanged looks but I wasn't focusing on that. What kept running through my mind were the wolves and the red eyed teens, and one thought, 'What kind of danger is Bella in?' Suddenly I'm brought out of my mind when I hear, "That's funny,"

I looked back up and saw Edward constantly cringing like he was in pain.

"What are you doing to him?" Bella demanded.

"It's nothing Bella," Edward told her, "Jacob just has a good memory, that's all."

'So his name is Jacob.' I thought.

'That's it!' I was sick of this Jacob guy, and I didn't even know him.

"Alright Bub," I said, jabbing my fingers into Jacob's chest. "I don't know what's going on," I gave Bella a look saying 'we'll talk about this later.' "But you've caused enough damage, not to mention getting on my last nerve. So I suggest you leave!"

Jacob looked both surprised and amazed that I had just told him off. But his eyes still had that protective 'you are the air I breathe' look. I paused.

As if backing me up, Edward said, "The Principal's on his way to discourage loitering on school grounds." He then looked at Bella.

"Let's get to English, Bella, so you're not involved Andy, don't you have to get to Mythical Studies?"

"Overprotective, isn't he?" Jacob said, talking to Bella.

"A little trouble makes life fun. Let me guess, you're not allowed to have fun, are you?" Edward growled and Bella shot him a look along with a "Shut up, Jake."

Jacob started to laugh.

"That sounds like a _no_. Hey, if you ever feel like having a life again, you could come see me. I've still got your motorcycle in my garage." That took me by surprise.

"I didn't know you liked to ride, Bella." Thinking back to when I stole a Ninja when Sam, Dean, and I fought and split up. Edward gave me a disappointed look. 'What's his problem?'

Bella looked shocked.

"You were supposed to sell that. You promised Charlie you would."

"Yeah right, like I'd do that. It belongs to you, not me."

"Um," I caught everyone's attention. "Since it's yours, Bell, mind if I take it out some time?" Jacobs face lit up.

"Just stop by my house some time." Jacob went on to make Bella feel bad about her not coming to visit.

"Okay, get to class," the principal's voice sounded.

"Move along Mr. Crowley."  
"Get to school, Jake." Bella said softly.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Winchester, do we have a problem here?" Mr. Greene asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Just on our way to class," Edward stated. Mr. Greene then asked Jacob if he was a new student. Though, he seemed to know the answer already.

"Nope,"

"Then I suggest you remove yourself from school property at once, young man, before I call the police."

Jacob had dawned a full on smile before going into a military solute with a "Yes sir,"

I burst out laughing before he climbed on his bike.

"I'll see you around Andy," he said, and with that he sped off.


	6. Six: Cat's Outta The Bag

A Black and a Winchester chapter 6

All day the school gossiped about what had happened this morning. People had even started placing bets on Jacob, Edward, and me. It was really starting to drive me nuts.

Bella was noticeably upset all day. It was Friday and since I was now somehow 'involved', whatever that meant, I was going to ask Bella what was going on. Whether she liked it or not I was going to find out. So in Bio, I slipped her a note. Puzzled, she opened it and Edward read it over her shoulder.

_We need to talk. Come to my house either tonight or tomorrow. Bring Edward if you want. I have some things to tell you. And I know you have something to tell me._

'I'm not going to tell her about the wolves or being a hunter. Just about the telescope,' I thought to myself as the large wolves popped into my head.

Edward whipped around, surprised and worried.

Later that day, I was driving home since I had an off period. I texted Alice to let her know that she could come over if she wanted. Seeing as it was Friday night and I had no plans.

I know that Bell was supposed to come over but something in my gut was telling me that wasn't going to happen. I NEEDED to talk to her. But with what happened today, I figured that she had other things on her mind.

I pulled up to my house, the dogs waiting for me on the porch with wagging tails. Parking my car in the garage, I got a treat out for each dog and walked into the house. They ran to the doggy door and all started begging.

"Sit!" they complied and each got a jerky strip. "Good dogs. Did you watch the house while I was gone?" Lenni gave a small bark, as if telling me 'Yes ma'am,'

Walking up to my room, dogs in tow, I closed my curtains and opened up my laptop. I was going to video chat with Sam today and I wasn't about to give him a hint by letting him see outside my window. I turned on my video chat and called his laptop. Two and a half rings later, he popped up on the screen.

"Hey, Sammy!" I said smiling. Lenni, Alu, and Kena were sitting behind me, trying to get a better look at what I was doing. I then heard Dean on Sam's end.

"Sam? What are you doing?"

"Um, I'm having a video chat." He answered over his shoulder.

"She cute?"

"Mind out of the gutter, Dean." I said playfully.

After hearing my voice, there was scuffling and then Dean was on the screen too. "Hey Dean,"

Sam and Dean looked at each other then out of nowhere Sam said, "Christo," I knew what they were trying to do, and who could blame them? I mean after our dad got possessed by a demon, you can never be too careful.

"No worries, guys, I assured them. "I figured that this was better than phone calls that I'm ok."

"Well if you hadn't run off in the first place…" Dean said irritably.

"Dean, stop. You two know why I did what I did."

"Andy, the man is dead. Why bother doing what he told you to do?" Dean asked.

"It was his dying wish, Dean. If Sam or I were on our death beds, would you respect our dying wish?" Sam and Dean looked at me skeptically.

"Oh right, I'm talking about adult males here."

Kena gave a bark as if she were laughing. Sometimes I couldn't help but think that she thought herself human. However, she caught Sam and Dean's attention.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Kena, she's one of my dogs."

"One of them?" Sam looked confused. "How many do you have?"

"Three wolf-husky mixes," my brothers looked dumbfounded.

"What? Just because I'm on my own, does not mean I don't want some company."

"Yeah, but three?" Dean looked skeptical.

"So, how's the case going?" I asked, changing the subject completely.

"It's over, monster's gone,"

"Car?"

"Almost fixed," Dean said proudly, "What about you? What's going on there?" Surprised that it was Dean who asked that and not Sam, it took me a minute to respond.

"Um, it's ok. I'm making a name for myself."

"What kind of name?" Sam asked.

"I'm, for some reason, considered a celebrity. I've already taken down the biggest ass in the school."

"That's my girl!" Dean exclaimed smugly.

Sam scowled, "Andy, what were you-" I cut him off.

"Hey, if he's going to pick a fight with me, I'm not going to let him by a finger. He was on the ground before he knew what hit him." Just as that left my mouth, I got a text. I opened the phone and saw that it was from Bella. It said, 'Hey might not be able to make it. Hurt my hand. Going to see Edward's dad, Dr. Cullen, sorry.'

Sighing, I texted her back, 'Alright Bell, but this is VERY important. I have something to tell you.' Send.

"What was that about?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, Bella was supposed to come over but she hurt her hand."

"Oh,"

Suddenly there was a howl outside. My dogs howled in response. Sadly, I knew what this meant.

"Guys, I've got to go." Sam and Dean looked surprised. Sam started to do a lot of typing.

"Don't bother, Sam. I'm rerouting off of the internet connections worldwide," He looked up from what he was doing, astonished.

"Hey, college boy isn't the only one who knows a thing or two. Bye, guys, I love you." They nodded and I turned off my laptop. Grabbing my gun, I headed down stairs. This time my gun was loaded with pure iron. If this didn't work against those red eyed freaks, then I don't know what would.

I opened the sliding glass door, making sure Lenni hadn't followed me out. I then started walking to the forest and about two minutes in, I came to a small clearing.

"Alright," I called, "I know you wolves are out there. Come out." At first, I heard nothing. But then, something snapped behind me. I whipped around, gun drawn out of reflex. Yet, when I saw what it was, I quickly lowered my weapon. Standing in front of me was a huge, almost copper brown (russet) wolf. It had warm brown eyes that had the same look in them that the Jacob dude had given me earlier in the day.

"Well, you're not one of the wolves I saw yesterday." It nodded. It still had that over baring love in its eyes. Some part of me wanted to just throw my arms around its neck and never let go. However, being a hunter, I shook my head of the small thought.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the little one. If there is a war about to break out, please, keep me out of it. I already had one war to fight." I paused, "And after what happened last night," I mumbled.

The wolf gave a whine and tilted its head in a confused matter. I looked at the wolf, sighed and gave in.

"You're a wolf. Who are you going to tell? Granted you're a supernatural wolf… it's not really something I can explain." I pulled out a knife, "but it is something I can show you." In one swift movement, I sliced the blood vein in my arm. The wolf made a combination of a whine and a growl and knocked the knife out of my hand with its snout.

"Don't worry!" the wolf surprisingly gave me an incredulous look. Its eyes gave a worried/mad glance, as if to say, 'what on earth are you thinking?'

"Calm down, watch," I held out my arm. It looked, and my arm healed right before our eyes.

"See? I can't stay hurt." It looked at me for a brief second, and then something happened.

The russet wolf's ears perked and it raised its snout into the air. It pulled its ears back and growled before quickly bending its head down to lick the blood off of my arm. This confused me to no end. It lowered itself to the ground, as if to say, 'get on!'

"Oh no, there is no way I'm riding you like a horse." I told it indignantly. That's when I saw them. They seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. It was the same freaks with the red eyes. But what scared me the most was that the three boys looked at me as if I was a buffet. Now I don't scare easily, but I was shaking, badly.

I jumped onto the wolf's back.

"You know, suddenly I feel like going for a trail ride." Quickly, the wolf stood up and howled, almost as a warning to the red eyes. I felt the wolf tense up, so I grabbed onto its fur and it took off.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, but in reality it was lightning fast. The boys crouched and broke into a run. My hair blew behind me due to the wolf's speed. Careful not to fall off, I tightened my left hand grip, and slowly reached for my gun with my right hand and grabbed ahold of it. I turned around and shot a bullet at the blonde. It made contact but it only bounced him back for a second.

"So you got some real bullets this time, did you?" he shouted at us.

"Think again, freak! It's pure iron!" I shouted back. I shot again and again at the boys. It was getting darker, and I was having trouble aiming and riding on a… giant wolf. I was worried; I only had two bullets left.

"Is back up coming?" I shouted down to the wolf.

As if on cue, three wolves ran passed us and started chasing red eyes in a different direction. That's where the wolf I was on came to a stop. I was worried and looked around, confused as to why we stopped. But that confusion was suddenly gone when the black wolf I had seen was coming out from the trees. The wolf I was on stiffened nervously. Out of reflex I patted his (I got tired of calling him an 'it') side to try and comfort him. It seemed to work as he stood up straight.

The black wolf walked towards us. When he was in front of us, he motioned to me with his snout. My guess was that he was asking why I was here. The wolf under me turned back and looked to where the other wolves had gone, to me, then back at the black wolf. The black wolf nodded, and gave him a look that I didn't quite understand. Slowly, the russet wolf turned around and began walking the way we came. After about five minutes, I sighed.

"So much for trying to be normal, normal 16 year olds go out on dates or hang out with friends. No, I had to ride a ten foot wolf." The wolf turned to look at me.

"Mind you, I'm only guessing your height." If it were possible, he gave a wolf like laugh.

"Great. I'm sitting here, talking to a wolf, and he thinks I'm a comic genius." I smiled as he gave another wolf laugh. "Go on; tell me there isn't something wrong with that sentence."

"So," I started, "Were you born a wolf, or are you some sort of shape shifter?" he noticeably stiffened at my last question.

"Wow. The last shape shifter I met tried to kill my brother. Compared to that you're pretty good company."

After about ten minutes of walking, my house was finally in view. As I was getting off the wolf, I saw a Volvo pull up my driveway. I instantly knew that it belonged to Edward, as Bella came out of the side door.

"I guess she could make it after all." I then turned to the wolf. His eyes…

"There is just something about you. Have I met you somewhere before when you weren't all wolf-like?" He didn't give any indication that would've answered my question. I turned around.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were Jacob. Anyway, goodnight." With that I walked into the house just as the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I ran to the door. Kena, Lenni, and Alu were already there, trying to inspect our guests through the door. Not wanting them to jump on Bella, because of her injured hand, I put the dogs outside and locked the doggy door, only to run to the front door again. Talk about zigzags.

Unlocking the three locks, yes three, I opened the door. Not only to see Bella, but Edward as well.

"Wow, you two are like a packaged deal or something." Bella gave a wary smile, but Edward looked like he smelled something fowl. Self-conscious, I smelt my arm. I smelled like wet dog hair and gun smoke.

"Um, you two come in, make yourselves comfortable. I'll be right back." They nodded and I ran upstairs. As I did so, I caught sight of my reflection in the hallway mirror. I was a mess! My blond hair was I every direction with leaves and grass in it. My face had a little dirt on it, and I was just all around a complete mess. I was now completely embarrassed. Some of my only friends had just seen me, and I looked like I was digging up a grave and ready to salt and burn a body. Great!

Quickly, I ran into my room, changed my shirt, cleaned my face, sprayed myself three times with body mist, and combed my hair so that my scar was hidden and that there was no more leaves in it. I then ran back downstairs.

I came down the last steps to find Bella sitting on the love seat, and Edward looking at the pictures on the fireplace. He was holding the one in the oak frame. I knew exactly what picture he was looking at. I was the one of my mom giving me a noogy while we both were laughing. I was about 12 at the time. I could almost read Edward's questions as he gazed at the photo.

"That's my mom and I about four years ago." I stated.

He looked up, then back down at the picture, looking for similarities I assumed.

"What happened to her if you don't mind me asking?" I turned into the kitchen to get them drinks. 'A shape shifter stabbed her fifty times.' I thought, but out loud I said, "She was hit by a drunk driver. You two want anything to drink?" I got out three glasses while I listened to my dogs pound at the door.

"Water," they both said.

"Two waters and a lemonade coming up. Anything else for your party, Sug?" I laughed at my own bad joke. I walked back, skillfully balancing all three glasses. Dean always said I could be a waitress if a case took too long and we needed the cash.

Carefully, I placed all of the glasses down. Edward had joined Bella on the love seat and I sat across from them on the couch. Bella took a swig of her water, Edward inspected his surroundings, and I was bouncing my knee. It seemed none of us knew where to start. Finally, I made the first move.

"Ok. I know you guys know something I don't. And I get the feeling that you think that I know something that I'm not telling you." 'Although,' I thought, 'That part is true. But there is a lot that I'm not telling them.' Well at least that was my logic. Depending on the information they gave me was what determined how much I would tell them. "So who wants to start?"

Edward gave me a look, as if to say 'So that's how you're going to play it.' He then turned to Bella.

"Go ahead Bella, she'll believe us." He turned to me.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind."

"But," she glanced at me worriedly, "We could be putting her in danger." I spoke up.

"I've been in bad situations before. I doubt whatever you are about to tell me could surprise me." Little did I know I was about to regret those words.

"Well do you have a hard time in believing in things?" she asked.

"Bella, I shouldn't tell you this, but I've seen things you could never even dream about." I tried to reassure her. 'Come to think of it, those might not have been the best choice of words.'

"I'll, um, cut right to the chase then. You and I are in danger. We are being hunted down by a vampire named Victoria. I'm her main target, but for some reason, she has her sights on you now too." Ok I guess she could surprise me.

"Just for grins, how do you kill a vampire, garlic or stake to the heart?" I asked. 'Neither is the right answer.' I thought. I started thinking about the last time I dealt with vampires with my family, the second row of teeth, the colt.

"You chop off the head and burn the body." Edward said. He looked determined. "But the kind of vampires you're thinking of, is nothing compared to what we're talking about."

I wasn't surprised that he got the answer right. But I was shocked that there was another breed of vampire. 'Had I overlooked something in Dad's journal when I was copying his notes down?' I ran to my backpack and pulled out my index. I ran back to the couch and slammed my index down on the coffee table. I saw Bella jump out of the corner of my eyes as I flipped to the back. Bella and Edward leaned forward, looking at what I was doing.

"Describe the breed of vampire to me." I wasn't asking. It was a demand. My blood was racing. I was in full blown hunter mode. I don't like not knowing what I'm up against, and now I had a lead.

"Pale," I flipped the page, "Inhuman speed," flip, "Vegetarian and Non-vegetarian," flip, "Red eyes," I paused. My mind flashed as I started to remember: the blonde boy outside of my window. The blood on the sliding glass door spelling 'you're in our way', the three teens with red eyes outside of my door, the wolves chasing them away, then lastly the telescope in the middle of the spare room.

I hadn't realized what page I had stopped at until I heard Bella gasp before asking what it was. Glancing back down, I saw that I had landed on the page for the Black Dog.

"A Black Dog, a dark creature which is usually under the control of a witch." I said dully. "I think I know why this Victoria chick is after me." They looked surprised, which I could already tell was weird for Edward.

"Follow me," I got up and they followed my movements as I led them up the stairs. We went into the spare bedroom. Bella looked at the empty room curiously and Edward had a look of pure anger as he started to… smell the room? 'Okay then,'

"Bella, you remember when I asked if anyone lived here besides me?" I didn't wait for an answer as I got the telescope out of the closet. I set it in front of the window, looked through the lens, and adjusted it accordingly.

"Bella, look at this and tell me what you see." I backed up and she took my place. After about five seconds of looking through the lens, she gasped and took a step back.

"Now," I said, looking between the two, "Why don't you tell me the whole story?"

~Intermission~

We were back down the stairs in the living room and Bella and Edward had told me the whole story, beginning to end. They had told me about Edward and his family being 'vegetarian', about James and how he tried to kill Bella, how James' girlfriend, Victoria, was out to avenge his death, the La Push boys turning into wolves to protect their land from vampires, and even how they agreed to protect Bella.

In turn, I told them my story about how my mom really died, that my dad and my brothers raised me after that, what my family really did for a living, the yellow eyed demon, my brother Sam being able to see the future, how my dad died and told me to live here, and that I had met the wolves from La Push and some vamps.

"And, uh, there was one more thing," I told them, "I have a power that I just got the other day." They looked at me, interested.

"I can't be hurt anymore. Everything just heals itself. Heh would have been helpful when I got this," I motioned to my scar. They looked at me in confusion.

"Would you mind showing us?" Bella asked. I looked hesitantly between them.

"I don't know, I mean, I assume Edward… well, you know. I just thought that the two of you weren't much for blood. I thought about when I had cut my hand on the table and about how much blood came out before it healed over. 'Just because it heals, doesn't mean it won't bleed.'

Edward nodded, which confused me. "That's very smart thinking,"

'What? How did he know what I-'

"I can read minds. Some vampires have certain powers. Alice can see the future, like your brother, and Jasper can influence emotions. It's Carlisle's belief that we bring our best quality with us when we're turning, which makes that quality strong."

"So that's why you're always giving me strange looks," I said in realization. "I got to start watching what I think around you." Edward laughed; it was a small one, but a laugh none the less.

"You can try,"

Out of nowhere, I realized how I could show them my healing ability. It was a half a second decision and there was no way Edward or Bella could stop me. In a swift movement, I took my right index finger in my left hand and snapped it in half. I held back a shout of pain.

Bella freaked out and ran over; Edward was next to her in a second. Bella grabbed my right hand out of my left, examining my broken finger.

"Edward! Call Carlisle! Tell-"

"Bella, calm down, watch," I commanded. My finger looked like a broken pencil covered in flesh. Then it started to move back in place on its own. Pretty soon it looked good as new.

"See? Except for the pain, I'm pretty much indestructible." Bella looked from my finger, to me, and then back. She let out a sigh of relief. "God, Andy, warn us next time."

"If I had warned you, you wouldn't have let me do it," I said with a cheeky grin.

Just then, Bella's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Charlie," she answered it. "Hey, yeah, I'm fine. Edward and I are at Andy's. She's fine. Yeah, I'll be home soon, ok. Bye." She looked at me.

"Charlie wants me home." I looked at my watch only to realize how late it was.

"Yeah, I got to make dinner and let the dogs in. I don't want them eaten." I joked, though Bella and Edward didn't find it to funny.

"I'll put some Hoodoo bags up. That should stop anything evil from getting into the house. I'll see you guys later." They nodded and with that I walked them to the door. Edward nodded a goodbye and Bella gave me a hug before they walked out and drove off.

Next was for me to let the dogs in. Unlocking the doggy door, Lenni, Kena, and Alu all rushed in. The second they were inside, they quickly inspected the area

"They're gone, guys, so calm down already." I sat back down on the couch; Alu sat next to me, laying her head on my lap. I stroked her head as today's events ran through my head. 'What happened to not telling them what really happens in the dark?' I asked myself. 'Well, you didn't know that they already knew about the supernatural.' Sighing in defeat, I went to bed.


	7. Seven: Songs Of Fights And Wolves

A black and a Winchester chapter 7

I woke up to rain on a Saturday morning. Lenni slept in front of the door, as if guarding it. Kena slept on one of the dog beds, and Alu slept at my feet. I gave a yawn and stretched, causing all of the dogs to jump. Soon they were all on top of me, licking my face.

"Ha-ha! Ok, I'm up, I'm up! I laughed as they ran down the stairs. I knew what they wanted: food.

Putting some slippers on, I walked down stairs to find each dog at their own food dish with their name on it. PI picked each bowl up and placed them on the counter. Then, adding warm chicken broth, diced chicken pieces, and dog food, I mixed them up and then put the bowls back on the ground. Quickly, I got out of the way as Kena, Lenni, and Alu attacked their food as if they hadn't eaten in days.

I went back into my room and changed into some good, clean clothes. After putting on my shoes, I placed my umbrella on the bed. I got on my hands and knees and pulled a wooden box out from underneath the bed. It was about a 12 by 15 inch box with a lock on it. The key was a charm on my bracelet. I unlocked it.

In the box was every ingredient you could ever need for a spell, hunt, hoodoo, and protection. Putting together four hoodoo protection bags, I closed the box and returned it to its place under the bed. I then got my compass out of the night stand and grabbed my umbrella.

The dogs followed me outside as I buried a bag twenty feet away from the house to the North, South, East, and West points.

"There, that should keep them out." I said out loud. Walking back to the house, I instantly felt safer. I knew no vampire was strong enough to cross that protection line. 'Well, not if they don't find the hoodoo bags and know how to destroy them… Na!'

I had big plans today. I had heard that there was a singing contest in La Push and I knew that my savings wasn't going to last forever. Back with Sammy and Dean, while they would hustle pool tables and scam credit cards, I would hit the karaoke bar for the winning money; a new town every few hours of driving, it was a gold mine!

I grabbed my bag and keys. Seeing this, Alu ran down the hall and returned shortly after with her leash in her mouth. Her tail wagged back and forth in excitement, thinking that she was going with me. She was just too cute.

"No Alu, if I bring you, Kena and Lenni will want to come too." Her ears dropped and she gave me the puppy dog look. "Tell you what, we will go for a run when I get back, ok?" her tail went down but she put the leash back none the less. I got into my car and drove off to La Push.

After about thirty minutes, I pulled up to the café. People were already starting to pile in. A lot of them were reservation kids, though I did notice some kids from my school walking in as well.

I parked my car and walked up to the café. I received a few stares but not many as I walked up to the lady at the counter.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to enter the completion." I spoke confidently.

"Ok, you're number six," she said as she marked my name down on a piece of paper and I got a table in the back.

~Jacob's POV~

It was Quil's idea to come to the café today. I don't know why though, Alexa won every time.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Paul said. I grunted. This was not the place that I wanted to be. I wanted to check up on Andy, I needed to know that she was okay.

"Dude, chill, she'll be fine." Quil said as he read my face expression. "Seth and Sam are running patrol now. They said there are no fresh scents by her house. She isn't even home, man, chill."

'Hmph, chill? Like that will happen,' I thought bitterly.

"Speaking of which," Paul started coyly, "When do we get to meet this girl of yours?"

~3rd POV~  
Andy was sitting at one of the back tables as the second person started their song, and yet she could still hear the conversations going on around her.

"-she isn't even home, man, chill." A guy said not too far from her left. She glanced over at the bar to see two guys she didn't know, but she recognized the third boy instantly. It was that Jacob kid from school yesterday.

"Speaking of which," Paul stated coyly. "When do we get to meet this girl of yours?"

Andy noticed that Jacob seemed to be irritated with the subject. 'So he has a girlfriend?' she asked herself.

"She's not my 'My Girl'." Replied Jacob.

'Ok, maybe not.' Andy thought.

"But she _is _your imprint," Quil said.

'Imprint?' Andy asked herself. 'Where have I heard that before?'

Jake on the other hand, really didn't want to have this conversation. "Yes but—"

Quil interrupted him. "_**But **_nothing! Have you even told her?"

"Well n—" Jake started but was once again interrupted. This time by Paul.

"Then invite her to the bon fire Monday. It's an in teacher work day or something."

"And let you guys ambush her the second we get there?" Jacob asked. "I think not."

"Next up, please give a warm welcome for a new comer. Number six is Fork's very own Andrea Winchester!" Announced the owner of the café.

Jake froze at the name as Andy walked up to the stage.

'Andy? She's here?' She had been sitting not far from him and his friends. How much had she heard?

~Andy's p.o.v~

I walked up to the stage as the small café clapped. The owner handed me a mic while asking what I was going to sing. I handed him my MP3 and told him to play track five. As he was doing so, I stole a glance at where Jacob and his friends were standing.

His friends kept elbowing him as he looked at me with huge eyes, as if he was a fish out of water.

The beginning notes started and I turned on the mic and started to sing.

~"I can't see, cause it's burning deep inside.  
Like gasoline, a fire running wild.  
No more fear, cause I'm getting closer now.  
So unreal, but I like it anyhow."~

I smiled as I saw Jacob watching my every move on stage as I danced with the music.

_~"__I go faster and faster and faster  
and faster and faster and faster and faster.  
I can't live in a fairytale of lies.  
And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right.  
And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love.  
And I can't live in a fairytale of lies."~_

I noticed something in Jacob. Being a hunter means you have to be better than the cops and the feds at reading people. And Jacob's face was like an open book with big bold red letters. He would stiffen when the word fairytale would come up. Though, when love came up, he almost seemed. . . . Hopeful?

_~"I can feel that you've mesmerized my heart.  
I feel so free.  
I'm alive, I'm breaking out.  
I won't give in, cause I'm proud of all my scars."~_

I flipped my blond hair out of the way to expose my scar, and then I traced down it as I sang. I got the whole crowd's attention that time. I smiled as everyone started to whisper.

_~"And I can see I've been wasting too much time.  
I go faster and faster and faster  
and faster and faster and faster and faster.  
I can't live in a fairytale of lies.  
And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right.  
And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love.  
And I can't live in a fairytale of lies.  
A fairytale of lies."~_

I got my MP3 back from the DJ and went to sit back at my table. That's when I noticed something. My drink had been moved slightly. There were water marks where it had been before. Upon a closer look, there was something dissolving between the ice cubes. My drink had been drugged!

The waitress walked by. "Excuse me. I'm so sorry but I'm suddenly not feeling like Coke at the moment. Could you get me some iced tea?" I asked. She nodded and walked off.

I glared down at the glass. 'Who would dare try to drug me?'

"No guys!" Someone whispered rather loudly. I stopped my murderous glaring of my Coke to look up.

Jake's friends were pushing him towards me with goofy grins on their faces as Jake tried to escape their grasp. Their grins were contagious and one started to fight its way onto my face as well. You could tell they were close friends. I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me a little jealous.

"Come on man! Talk to her!" and with that, they pushed him up to my table before walking away, laughing.

I smiled. "Well hello there."

The waitress dropped off my new drink as Jacob sat in front of me. His smile was a little nervous, but big, goofy and cute all the same.

"Hey Andy. What are you doing here?" He asked.

I took a sip of my tea before answering. "To sing of course. Hopefully win the prize money. And you?"

"Ugh! Quil. He thought it might get my mind off. . . . things." He groaned he picked up the other glass. "Mind if I—?" he went to lift the glass to his lips. That's when I relised something.

"_**NO!**_" I backhanded the glass out of his own hand. The glass tumbled to the ground and shattered. All eyes were on me because of my sudden outburst. Jake looked confused as all get out.

I took out my wallet and slammed down a fifty for the two drinks and the broken glass. "Forget it. I forfeit." I called to the very confused owner. I then stalked out of the café, not turning back. However I could hear footsteps closely following me. Probably Jake.

"Andy wait!" Yup, Jake.

I felt him grab my shoulder and turn me around. His face was full of concern now. :What was that all about?"

"What do you care?" I asked skeptically. "Doesn't really matter if I had a perfectly logical reason for knocking a glass out of your hand and breaking it on purpose."

"Obviously! You must have had a reason." He frowned at me. He wanted to understand. I could see it. "Andy, please?"

Two words. Those two little worlds made me want to melt into his arms and tell him my life's story. What was it about this gut that made me feel just so . . so. . safe?

"The drink was drugged."

"What?"

"While I was on the stage, someone slipped something into my coke. You could see it dissolving in the glass." I explained. "I ordered a new drink, but the waitress forgot to take the old one. The one you had in your hand."

It took Jacob a minute to respond. . . or three, He kind of just stood there. It almost made me want to my healing ability for mind reading ones.

But in an instant his face was one of pure anger. "Do you know who it was?" He asked through gritted teeth. He looked like he was trying to control his anger, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"I didn't get a chance to find out. Calm down Jake! You're so mad your shaking." I informed him. (We all know what that means.) He looked surprised and immediately tried harder to calm down. "No one drank the Coke so no harm no fowl." Ok, that part was a lie and I knew it. Someone had a purpose for trying to drug me. The questions were who and why?

Jake nodded, though he didn't look all to convinced.

"What do we have here?" a voice called out.

Jake's and I's heads whipped around to where the voice had come from. There, standing next to a blue truck, was Cam and his cronies from gym. His friends were all smirking, but Cam himself looked like he was both annoyed and smug at the same time.

"Looks like Scar-face has herself a boyfriend." Cam said as he looked to be sizing Jake to see if he was a threat of not. "You're not as stupid as I gave you credit for. Considering you saw what we did to your drink."

Jake and I spoke at the same time. Him with "Don't call her that!" and me with "That was you?"

I got into a defensive position. "What do you want Cam?" I asked through gritted teeth. I was sooooo not in the mood for this guy.

"I told you, no one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"And you needed six guys and a drug to take care of a girl?" I sneered.

He glared. "I didn't know if you were here with the Cullen's or not."

"You're dumber than I thought! Even I know that the Cullen's don't come to La Push!" I shouted at him. "And I've been here less than a week!"

Cam growled and snapped his fingers and his cronies charged at Jake and I. Without hesitation, we started to fight them off.

"Wow," I called as I kicked a guy in the jaw. "You've got them trained to fight at the snap of your fingers. Your mutts play fetch too?" This cause one of his goons to get mad and charge at me, which was his mistake because I tripped him and he went face first into the mud.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh hitting flesh caught my ear as I saw Jake out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be holding off two guys. Then, all of a sudden I heard two people shout "Jake" as his friends from inside came running to our aid. Within seconds they were fighting with Jake, and the two boys were bloody and on the ground.

That's when Jacob and his friends turned to me, and their jaws dropped! Not only was I fighting four guys, but I was winning!

"Dude!" one of his friends said.

"Your chick is beast!" said the other.

Three guys were finally on the ground, and only one was left standing. He looked nervous. I smirked and faked him out. He jumped and he and his friend took off running. That left only Cam. I glared and walked slowly to him.

"I told you not to mess with me." I said menacingly. I wanted him to get the message. He stood there, frozen. I leaned in next to his ear and whispered, "You really should stop digging your own grave." He gulped.

In a split second, my hand grabbed the colure of his shirt, lifted him up, and slammed him into the wall behind him. "This. Is. My. _Final. _Warning. _**I will drop!**_ Stay out of my life, and grow up!" I tossed him into the mud and he rushed to his truck. Soon he was gone and it was Jake, his friends, and me.

I turned to the boys behind me, only to see all of them with their jaws practically on the floor. "What?" I asked.

One of Jacob's friends turned to him. "Dude, you _have_ to tell her!"

"What?" Jake's head whipped around to his friend on the right of him.

"I agree. She can handle it." Said the other.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what you three are talking about?" I asked, aggravated. Ok, so I was in the middle of an adrenalin rush.

It was because of that adrenalin rush that I did not see the branch in front of me as I walked towards the boys. I have to say, I have got to be the clumsiest hunter ever, because not only did I trip on said branch, but my hand landed on a large piece of broken glass. I felt the sharp edges puncture my skin and saw the blood land on the ground.

"Just great!" I muttered. I had to get a wrap on my hand and fast, or they'd see!

"Andy!" Jacob shouted as he and one of his friends rushed to my side to help me up.

"Well, we'll see you later Jacob. Nice to meet you Andy." The friend that hadn't helped me up said before he went off.

'Nice meeting you?' I thought. 'I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME IDIOT!'

The one who helped me up saw my hand and made a disgusted face as he saw all the blood. "You should get this taken care of. Looks like it is going to need stitches." He then turned to Jacob. "Tell. Her!" and then ran off as well.

Jake took my hand in his and turned it over to look at the damage. He gave me a worried look. "Are you ok?"

I shrugged. "I've had worse." I said sadly. His eyes flickered to my scar for a moment before looking back to my hand.

"This is going to hurt," He told me.

That's when I relised what he was about to do. He was going to yank that stupid piece of glass out of my hand! The second he did that, my hand would start to heal itself.

"**No!**" I shouted as I tried to yank my hand out of his, but his grip was too strong. A wave of pain shot from my hand all the way up my arm because of my struggling. I grunted from the searing pain.

Jake wouldn't let go, no matter how much I struggled. "Andy! The more you move, the more it'll hurt. _Trust me!_"

Because of those words, I froze for a second. But that was all he needed as he took the opportunity to yank the glass out of my hand. I clenched my teeth from the pain so I wouldn't scream. That's when I really started to try to get out of Jacob's grasp because I could feel my hand starting to heal.

No matter how hard I pulled, the boy just wouldn't let go of my hand! I watched his face change from worry, to fascination.

I wanted to break free. To run and hide from Jacob. He'd see me as a freak now. I don't know why it mattered to me, but the concept of Jacob hating me broke my heart. Humans fear and hate what they don't understand.

However, there was no fear in Jacob's eyes. He looked at my terrified eyes with his loving, brown, understanding ones. I'd seen these eyes before! Not just the time I had met Jacob, but somewhere else. That's when I remembered the wolves were shapeshifters! La Push residents were under the influence of magic. That's why Jacob wasn't freaking out. He'd seen my healing ability before!

"You're the wolf from last night, aren't you?"


	8. Eight: Tell Me Who We Are

Chapter Eight: Tell Me Who We Are

We had walked to the forest to have a "Privet" conversation. As we walked, neither of us dared to be the first one to break the silence. Even though I had questions that I was dying to ask Jacob, and I knew he had some of his own.

We came to a clearing and I took a seat on one of the rocks, Jake on the one across from me. We just sat there, staring at each other, trying to figure out who would go first. I finally decided to make the first move, but with something easy to answer.

"How long have you been one?"

"A Few months." He went on to tell me the legends of his trib. That when there were 'Cold Ones' near the tribe, certain families that carry the gene become shape shifters to protect the tribe. How anger can easily make a shifter change. Which explained why he was shaking earlier. Then the pack and everything else.

He then turned to me. His hand made it's way to the right side of my face. I won't lie. I flinched when his thumb started to trace my scar. I looked away from his loving eyes.

"What happened?"

I took a deep breath. "It's a long story."

"I'll try to keep up," He promised.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm part of a story of revenge." He looked at me, very confused. "*Sigh* I guess I should start at the beginning. I have two older half-brothers named Sam and Dean. We share the same dad.

"It's their mom where the story begins. Sam was six months old and Dean was four. Mary, Their mom, heard something in Sam's nursery. So she went to go check on him. Five minutes later, Dad heard Sam screaming! He looked around and couldn't fine Mary. He ran into Sam's nursery to find her sealed to the roof and then she burst into flames." Jake looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe. Dad got the boys out of the house and made sure they were safe. From then on, Dad became obsessed with finding the thing that killed Mary. And on his way, he and the boys killed every evil thing that crossed their paths. Ghosts, monsters, you name it, they've fought it."

"But how did you come into the picture?" Jacob asked.

"Well, my mom, Lucy Sallem, was a photographer. She moved into a house by a set of forests. She had no idea that her new home was haunted. Dad knew though, He tried to convince her that it was haunted, and that she was in danger. She, uh, she slammed the door in his face. After all, she had just bought her dream home, and some random stranger was trying to get her to move out?

"However, after some incidents, my mom started to worry. Things would fly across the room, she'd hear rattling, and see things out of the corner of her eye. One day things got really bad. I grotesque rotting ma was in front of her bed. She screamed as he lunged for her. She jumped out of the way and tried to run out of the door, but the ghost was suddenly in front of her again, wring his pale ghostly hand around her neck.

"That's when Dad busted down the door. He'd been watching her house because he knew something would happen to Mom. So he never left. He shot some salt bullets and the ghost—"

"Why salt?" Jacob asked.

"Well salt and iron repels ghosts and demons. However, it's only temporary if you use it as a weapon. They come back. In order to kill or get rid of a ghost you have to salt and burn whatever they are attached to in this world. Normally it's their bodies.

"So while Dad was protecting my mom, Sam and Dean were trying to find the right grave. Dad grabbed an iron crowbar and stood over my mom to protect her. When the ghost recovered and charged at them again, it burst into flame. Sam and Dean had found the right grave just in time.

"Well before Dad and the boys left town, he and my mom sorta had a one-night-stand. But apparently that was enough because ten months later I was born."

"Mom never told Dad about me and she never told me about what my dad did for a living. But it came to a point where that was no longer an option. An evil shape-shifter came to town when I was about thirteen.

"Mom knew she would have to call Dad. She also knew she'd have to tell him about me. Imagine my surprise when I open the door to my long lost dad and brothers. Sam instantly started treating me like his baby sister. Dean didn't know what to make of me and just stayed quiet. Dad, well, Dad was in shock.

"Shortly after I found out about my new family members, my mother's life came to a sudden halt. With no one to turn to, and nowhere to go, I considered running away before social services could come to collect me, just to ship me off to foster homes across the country. Dad, being there when Mom had died, tried to find me. He drove around town, as did my brothers, looking for me."

~Flash Back~

'How could she be dead? She wasn't even so post to go with them!' I thought as I walked into the bus station. I had a back pack and my duffle bag full of cloths and a couple of electronics.

I wasn't going to give myself up to a flawed system.

"Excuse me, can I get a ticket for California?" I asked the woman at the nus station.

The woman was old, and noticeably grouchy. Her short, dyed hair, stuck up in all directions. She glared over her square rimmed glasses at my direction. I couldn't help but shrink under her gaze.

"Where are your parents?" She snapped.

It was so hard not break down right then and there. I mean come one! I'm thirteen and my mom died not two hours ago in my arms! But this woman didn't know that and I had already cried all the way here. I was sure she would have been able to tell if she could see my eyes under my sunglasses.

"They dropped me off. This isn't the first time I've bought a ticket." I tried to keep my voice steady. I've never lied before and I couldn't tell if I was good at it or not.

I must be though because she gave me an annoyed look before pulling out a ticket and saying "$40 for round trip."

"Um can you make that one way?"

"$20 then." I handed her the money and she gave me the ticket. "We are not responsible if you lose or if your ticket is stole and there are no refunds." She grumbled. "Bus leaves in an hour."

Not even responding to her, I found a seat in the back of the bus station and sat down. I reached into my duffle bag and pulled out a picture of my mom and I. Tears streaked down my cheeks again. They slid under my sunglasses and landed on the glass of the frame.

'Mom, what am I going to do? I have nowhere to go.' I thought as I continued to let silent tears run down my cheeks.

Someone took the seat next to me. I didn't bother looking up to see who it was. I didn't care. They wouldn't care who I was. They would look at me like a runway.

"What are you doing Andrea?"

My head shot up at the sound of my name. It was Joh—uh—Dad. I quickly wiped my tears so he wouldn't see them. Even though I knew he'd already seen them.

"I'm going to California. I have lifeguard training. I'll get a job at the beach."

"Look, Andrea—"

"Andy. I go by Andy."

"_Andy_. Why are you running off?"

"I'm not going into faster care!"I growled.

"You don't have to."

"I know, I'm leaving before social—"

"No, I mean, you could live with us."

That took me completely by surprise. I hadn't even thought of that. In fact I didn't think that he or his sons would want anything to do with me. His oldest just sort of looked at me as if I were hiding something. The younger one was nice though….

"I know that I never played a big part in your life, and even though I can't really change that. But I want you to—"

I hugged him before he could finish. Just the fact that he wanted me was enough. I could feel that he excepted me as his daughter.

Dad's phone rang. "Hello?" There was a pause, then talking on the other line. "Yeah I found her. We're at the bus station…. We'll be out in a minute. Tell Sam to stop worrying." He hung up. "You know, your brothers went nutts when you went missing. 'Specially Dean."

"Dean? But he didn't seem the least bit interested in me…"

"He practically tore your mother's house apart looking for you."

~End Flash Back~

"After that, my dad and brothers trained me how to hunt evil creatures. Ghosts, demons, and many other things. But we still had our primary target."

"The thing that killed Mary?" Jake asked

"Yeah. The 'Thing' is a bad ass mother f***er demon with yellow eyes named Azazel. Until recently, no hunter ever knew of a way to kill a demon, just send it back to hell. That is until….."

"Until what?"

I explained to him about the cult and how important it was. That's when I motioned to my scar. "Azazel gave me this because I wouldn't give him the cult. But he did get it, along with my father's soul…"

Jacob traced my scar again. I avoided eye contact. The fact that I had just told him my life story and didn't seem to care, it was strange. A word rang in my head. _Imprint _

"You haven't said anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally, when someone finds out what my family does for a living, they kinda freak out. They can't except the concept that there are demons out there."

"Well, granted what I am, and with the leaches around…" His smile nearly took up his whole face, and was contagious, because one found its way onto my face. That's when he started to move in.

'Crap! I know where this is going. What do I—?' My thoughts were cut off when his lips met mine.

~_ Imprint~_

I pulled away slowly. Jacob's eyes were so intense that I nearly lost my train of thought. His forehead was pressed against mine. I don't know how, but my fingers had intertwined with his.

"Jacob?"

~_ Imprint~_

"Andy?"

~_ Imprint~_

"What's an Imprint?"

He broke eye contact. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He then pulled away from me. As he did so, something inside me felt a pull. As if there was in invisible cable that connected us. That if he moved away, it forced me to go with him.

"What do you know about the subject?" He asked. His back was turned to me, so I couldn't see his face, but his voice was deathly calm.

I thought for a moment. "Just that I think I am one. But I— I'm not sure what that mean, if it's a good thing or not. Just that people keep saying it around me."

Jake whorled around. "Of course it's not a bad thing!" His face softened. He took a breath before he continued speaking. " But you may not like it."

"I'll try to understand it."

He looked away again. "There is a concept, that some people don't believe, that there is a person out there that is perfect for you. More commonly known as a soul mate. Well in our tribe, when someone who is a wolf see's their soul mate, they instantly know it. Suddenly it isn't gravity holding them to this world, it's her. She's his life, his reason for living. He becomes whatever she needs him to be. A boyfriend, best friend, a brother. We call this Imprinting." He finished.

I was frozen. My eyes were now closed as I tried to proses what had just been said to me. However, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move. It was like my mind was on over drive but my body was being dragged down by chains .I wanted to jump up and call him crazy, run away, but I couldn't move.

Suddenly, everything made sense. How when we first met, he went from anger to calm in no time flat. Why he kept staring at me as if I were his one and only. And why he was so protective over me.

"So I'm not _just_ and Imprint… but— but I'm _Your_ Imprint?" I heard the words come out of my mouth. But I didn't feel my lips move. My eyes were still shut. I heard something in front of me and I opened my eyes to see Jake sitting in front of me.

This face, oh this face. He looked so vulnerable. Suddenly, I was reminded of all those families my brothers had saved, that had just grasped the concept that there are things out there. Things that can't be explained. This was Jake's face now. Was he trying to except something that he thought impossible?

He'd try to say something, think about it, close his mouth, and then try again. This went on for a minute when I decided to give him my answer to his unspoken question.

In one quick motion, I caught his lips with my own. I felt him relax under my touch as he returned my kiss. In this kiss full of relief and acceptance, I felt his smile on my lips. I pulled away again.

"But I'm okay with it." I said as I smiled softly at him. Though the smile felt forge on my face. It was a smile that hadn't appeared on my face since my mother was alive. But it felt good to smile like this again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked back to my car at the café. Jacob wanted to make sure I got home safe. Even though I could take care of myself, I didn't mind him tagging along. It was nice to have some company again.

He told me about the members of his pack, and I told him about some of my hunting adventures. By the time we were done, we had arrived back at my home. I parked the car in the garage and we got out. I could hear the dogs barking.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

Jake smiled and reached his hand out for mine, I gladly took it.

We walked into my house and the dogs swarmed us. Lenni took one look at Jacob and I's intertwined fingers and turned his snout up. Kena and Alu just continued to sniff Jake's feet.

"Jake, this is Alu and Kena, and the one over there giving us the cold shoulder is Lenni."

Jacob smiled his big, goofy, contagious smile, and started petting the dogs. "Why three?"

"It's a big house for one person." I started. I took a deep breath. "Jake, do you know why the vampires are after me?"

"Jake's head shoot up and looked at me cautiously. "We aren't exactly sure. Do you know?"

I told him about the room with the telescope. How when I moved in it had been there, how every time I came home, and what it was pointed at. "But, I uh, have another theory. And it worries me." I said as Jake and I sat on the couch.

"What is worrying you?"

I bit my lip. "Well, my other theory—" I was interrupted by a sudden boom of thunder. It started to pour. We watched the rain pound against the glass. In the forest outside, I saw a flash of white. "– is that some of the vampires could be working for Azazel."

Jacob wrapped his arms protectively around me. I couldn't see his face, but I didn't have to too know the emotion behind what he said next. "They will never touch you."

I smiled to myself. If Dean and Sam saw me now, they would think I was possessed and would try to exercise me. I was never one for "Chick Flick Moments".

But as I saw another blur of white, I frowned. I got up (taking Jacob with me) and walked over to the sliding glass doors. I pointed out the blurs to Jacob and he stiffened. "The Hoo-Doo bags I put up this morning is supposed to keep things that intend me harm out." I explained. "It was tiresome coming home to vampires every day."

"What are they doing?" He asked.

"My guess? Trying to find weak spots." As those words came out of my mouth, three vampires came charging towards the house. I pulled my dagger out of my right boot as Jacob got in a protective animal like crouch in front of me. We held our breath as the started closing in. Then, something happened that made me smile with victory.

The vampires much like the demon that had tried chasing me across the border, bounded back like had just run into a wall. The bounced back at least twenty feet and back into the forest. Jacob stud up in surprise.

"Whoa."

"I'm just glad it worked."

We opened the sliding glass door and both headed outside. I could see the vampires running around the forest about fifteen feet away. I could sort of see the footsteps from this morning from when I had set the bags in place. Jake saw the dagger in my hand.

"where did that come from?"

I smiled sheepishly. "My boot…"

Jacob looked up and down as if to find any of my other hidden weapons. "Did you have that the whole time, and still you fought all those idiots bare handed?" I shrugged.

I followed my foot prints until they were about twenty feet away from the house. I stopped in my tracks, and stopped Jake as well. I shook my head. "This is as far at the spell goes."

As soon as those words left my mouth, the two vampires that had tried to ram my house were now in front of us. Jake growled and got in front of me protectively. It was the same two vampires that had been with the blond one from yesterday….. or maybe two days ago…. They are just here so often I can't keep track.

I smirked. "Hello boys, what's the matter?"

The one on the left growled. "Why don't you some out Andy? Come out and play."

I went to take a step forward but Jacob wouldn't let me. So instead I said "Not on your afterlife, Leech!" And with that I threw my dagger down on the spell line. The blade stabbed the ground. The hilt pointed to the sky as if it were a warning.

"That's the boundary! Now tell me," I demanded. "Who do you work for? Is it Azazel?"

They looked confused for a second before one started to answer. "Who? We work for—" Be for he could finish though, thundering footsteps were heard, and then four wolves charged into the clearing and chased off the two vampires. Except the black wolf that stayed behind to face Jacob and I. It was the same wolf from before. He stared down at the two of us.

Jacob seemed to know what the wolf wanted though. "She guessed Sam!" He glanced at our intertwined fingers. " –And she knows about imprinting. She sort of figured that out too."

'Sam' gave a small growl.

"Hey it's the truth!" I defined

Sam looked at me regardingly before nodding at us. He gave Jacob a meaningful look.

Jake groaned. "Do I have to?" Sam gave Jake another look before Jake sunk hi shoulders. "Fine."

Sam ran off in the same direction as the other wolves had. Jake gave a heavy sigh before leading me back to the house.

The second we got into the house, we heard ringing. Which confused the living daylights out of me because I don't have a house phone, and my cell was in my pocket. I looked around for the source of the ringing. My eyes landed on my open laptop. The screen was blinking. My eyes widened.

"Jake hide!" I pushed Jacob out of view from the camera. Jacob, who was very confused, sat on the opposite couch as I pressed the ENTER key. Sammy and Dean's images popped up on the screen. "Heh, hey guys." I smiled. I tried to ignore the curious glances from Jacob and the suspicious ones from Sam and Dean.

Dean looked rather irked for some odd reason. "Andy, this is the third time we've called! Where were you?"

"Shesh Bro, calm down. I was outside with some….. friends." I glanced at Jacob for half a second.

Sam looked nervous. "Are they still there?"

"No." Lie.

"Good, because Sammy—"

"Sam -.-"

"— had a dream last night."

My heart stopped. "One of…._ Those_ dreams?" I asked.

Sammy looked nervous. "Maybe, do you know anyone with red eyes and pale skin?"

I tried to control my reaction. I could see Jacob stiffen. Instead of freaking out, I forced myself o laugh. "Uh-Haha- no. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream Sammy?"

Dean and Sam didn't look all to convinced. "Andy, you wouldn't normally laugh at something like this. We could be talking about demons here!"

"Dean calm down. I know people at school who wear red contacts. And _everyone_ here is pale."

"And here is?"

"Dean, every time you ask that, every time I'll give you the same answer. I tell you were I am, and you'll come and take me away. Don't deny it." Jake froze. I guess the thought of my brothers taking me away worried him.

I changed the subject. "So how was your last hunt?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam finally spoke. "We uh, ran into a coven of vegetarian vampires…."

This time I froze. 'Did they run into the Cullen's? WERE THEY HERE IN FORKS?"

I got my barrings back before addressing them. "Vegetarian? That's not possible is it? What have they been drinking instead?"

"Cow blood apparently."

I breathed a sigh of relief. The Cullen's mostly hunted deer, bears, and mountain lions. "So uh, how'd the hut go?"

"We let them go."

. . .

. . .

"YOU WHAT? Mr. 'There are no shades of gray in this job'? Sure I can see Sammy letting them go," Sam glared. "No offence Sam. But you actually let them go without a fight?" Sure, I believed in shades of gray in this job. Jacob, the pack, and the Cullens were proof of that. But Dean is… well, Dean.

Dean looked mad and confused. "Believe me, every fiber in my body told me to kill them, but we had someone else to deal with. Another hunter was on the job with us. He kidnapped one of the vampires and tried to make her drink Sam's blood to prove to us that they were still dangerous. The dude was crazy. Killed his own sister after she had been turned into a vampire."

"*gulp*. Wow, talk about heartless." I looked at the time. "well, I'm going to let you guys go. Don't be reckless.

"Dean smirked. "It's as if you don't know us at all."

I smiled before closing my laptop. The second it was closed, my smile disappeared and I put my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder two seconds later.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know how they would react if they had saw you."

"I understand."

"So what did uh, Sam tell you."

Jacob groaned. "He wants you to come over tonight and meet the pack."

My head shot up and I smiled. "Sounds like fun. You wanna head over now?"

~3rd Person~

Sam was going through newspapers, looking for a new hunt. While Dean was drinking a beer and cleaning his gun.

"Anything Sam?"

Sam looked up from his newspaper. "Well, there are a lot of disappearances in Seattle Washington."

"How many."

"Atleast twenty people have gone missing or have been killed. Police have no leads." Sam explained. "And what bodies they do find, look like they've been torn apart by animals."

Dean smirked. "Looks like we're going to Washington."


	9. Chapter Nine: A Declaration of War

Chapter Nine: The Pack & The War

~Andy's p.o.v~

It was strange. How could you fall in love in just a couple of days? Yet here I was, with a shape shifter none the less, totally relaxed. It felt like weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Jacob held me in his arms, his thumb traced my scar tenderly. We asked each other many questions for a time, until finally we shared a comfortable silence

"So you ready?" He asked.

"Hm? What- oh right." I said I realization. The pack wanted to meet me. "Let me grab my phone and my journal."

Jacob looked at me, confused. "Why do you need your diary?"

"It's my hunter's journal. My dad kept one and wrote down everything supernatural. Whether it was good-" I winked at him, "—or bad,"

Jacob smiled at me before he stole my keys from my hand. "I'm driving."

After about a twenty minute drive from my house, we came to a home on the edge of the woods. The lights were on and it seemed like there was a party going on. There were a large number of people around the house. We caught their attention as soon as we drove up. As soon as Jake turned the engine off, he turned to me. "Uh, before we go in, don't stare at Emily. It really bothers Sam." I nodded.

As I stepped out of my car, a very tall, yet noticeably younger, boy came up to me with a smile on his face. "Hey Andy! How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"We've met?"

Jacob came up beside me and intertwined his fingers with mine. "Andy, this is Seth Clearwater."

Seth smiled at his name. "I was the sandy brown wolf that you sorta…."

Oh! He was the one I had pointed my gun at. "Heh, um sorry about that. If it's any conciliation, there was only rock salt in the gun. At most it would have only left a bruise"

Seth smiled nervously before turning to Jacob. "Emily made hot-dogs!" Jacob smiled as well and led me inside where a lot of laughing could be heard. As I walked in, I was instantly met with a bunch of abnormally tall boys with russet skin. Each one looked to be in their twenties.

"Ugh, something smells like gun powder." A voice rang out from the living room. My eyes landed on what seemed to be the only other girl in the room.

Jacob looked at her in annoyance. "Lay off, Leah." She gave a 'whatever' before leaving. "Ignore her. Sam and Emily are in the kitchen." The kitchen was right next to the living room. I followed Jacob in.

In the kitchen stood a beautiful woman who, at the moment, looked very busy with cooking. But now I knew the reason why Jake told me not to stare: it was the three long, deep scars running down her face. I touched my own subconsciously.

Leaning against the sink, looking at Emily with so much love, was an older man who I assumed was Sam. The second he was me, his gaze turned into one of observation. "You must be Andy."

This caught Emily's attention. She turned to me and smiled. "Hello, I'm Emily and this is Sam." She held out her hand for me to shake. I took it, but had subconsciously tucked my hair behind my right ear just as I did so, exposing my scar for everyone to see. She gasped. That's when I realized what I had done and quickly bushed my hair back into place. But she smiled and tucked it back behind my ear again. "You don't have to hide here. I'll tell the boys that they are in trouble if they stare." With that she walked out of the kitchen.

I then turned my attention back to Sam. He was intimidating; not exactly _scary_ moreover had this air of leadership about him. I shook his hand as well. "Welcome, Andy." He greeted.

"Thanks for having me."

"How did you figure out if I may ask?"

"Well, Bella and Edward-" both boys growled at the menschen of Edward's name. must be rivalry. "—told me about the vampires. Plus I've been around the block a few times. I can tell when something or someone's not normal."

"….. Wait, what did you say your last name was?"

"Winchester."

A look of realization crossed Sam's face. "That explains everything! I met your father. You must be a hunter." My breath caught. "How's he doing?"

I shifted my gaze before answering. "He died last month." Sam looked extremely guilty for asking. Jacob squeezed my hand for support. "How did you know him by the way?"

"There was a monster kidnapping hikers and campers in the mountains. A Win-wint…"

"A Wendigo?"

Sam nodded before a hurd of boys ran in and sat at the table. That's when I noticed the mountain of food at the table. There was literally at least sixty hot dogs on the table. Even Jacob left my side to join the feeding frenzy. Emily walked back in and stood next to me. "I set a separate plate out for you." She said.

"They're almost as bad as my brother." I mused as Emily handed me a plate. "You must go through a fortune I food." This got a smile out of her.

Some of the other pack members glanced at my scar before taking my presence in and smirking at Jake. "So Jacob, you imprinted huh?" one teased.

Jake threw something at him. "Shut up Embry." I noticed to familiar faces siting next to 'Embry'. Jacob had said their names were Paul and Quil. One of them turned to me.

"How's your hand?"

Quickly I put my formally injured hand behind my back. "It's uh—"

"Healed up nicely?" The other said smugly. That must be Paul. Jake had said he could be smug and a bit of a jerk.

I paused, realizing they knew. "How did you—"

"When the boys are wolves, their minds link." Emily explained.

"Talk about no privacy." I joked. Everyone seemed to find it somewhat funny. That is, except for Leah. I didn't understand why, but she instantly didn't like me.

As soon as I was finished with my food, I started writing everything I had gathered so far from the pack. As soon as the entry was finished, the pack finished eating. They all filtered into the living room. As soon as everyone was present, Sam started talking.

"The attacks are getting worse and more frequent," He announced, "Something's coming. We can all sense it. As much as it pains me to say it, we need to talk to the Cullens about this."

Immediately there were groans of protest from the boys. "I know. But what other choice do we have? I'm not going to wait for that red headed leech to come knocking on my door."

Just then, I got a text. This surprised me, as few people even had my number. I pulled out my phone and saw it was a text from Bella. 'There is a party at Edward's tonight. Will you come? Please?'

"Well you guys could go tonight. There is a party at the Cullen's." I announced.

Sam told Jake, Embree, and Jared to go to the Cullens' and confront them on what's going on. As they started heading out the door, I followed them. It wasn't until we were outside that Jacob realized I was coming along. He didn't look too happy.

"Andy, stay here."

"No," I said indignantly. While he wasn't paying attention, I swiped my keys from his pocket. "You know I can take care of myself. Besides," I waved my keys in his face before running passed him to my car. "-I was invited. You boys need a ride."

(Cue music)

All three of the boys piled into the car. Jacob looked annoyed, but mostly amused that I had stood up to him. My engine roared to life. It was a long drive to the Cullen's. we walked in and stuck together as a group. I immediately felt underdressed as I saw every girl in dresses. We spotted Bella and started walking towards her. She smiled when she noticed Jacob and I's intertwined hands.

"Hey" she said. "what are you doing here?"

"You invited us? Remember?" Just as those words left my mouth, Jessica came up and dragged me away excitedly. "um I'll be back?" I called. It was more of a question then a statement.

"Ohmygawd! You made it!" She squealed. "So who is your arm candy?"

I glanced back at where I knew Jacob was. "He's Jacob Black. My boyfriend…."

"does he know about the…" She trailed off and motioned to my concealed scar. "accident?"

"yes." I answered. I was about to say something else until I looked back again to where Jacob was, only to find Alice having a vision. "Jess I am really sorry but I have to go, but save me a dance ok?" I quickly weaved in and out of the crowd to where the Cullen's were and grabed Jacob's hand. We all were led into an empty room.

"what the heck is going on?" I asked.

"An army is coming." Replied Jasper. "And there aren't enough of us to stop it."

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob demanded.

"New borns. Our kind"

"What do they want?" Jared asked.

"They were passing around Bella and Andy's scent. A red blouse and a large dagger." Alice explained.

I quickly looked at Jake. "My dagger from the border?" he squeezed my hand but he didn't look at me.

"Wait their after Bella _and_ Andy? What does this mean?" He asked.

"It's an ugly fight" answered Dr. Cullen. "With lives lost."

Jacob's face was a scowl at most. He looked at the boys, then at me. We nodded. "Alright," He said. "We're in."

We left the party soon after that. The car was silent aside from my music pouring from my stereo. But as I stopped at a red light, Jacob and the boys began complaining about what they had to do.

"So who's going to tell Sam?" Paul asked. I rolled the windows down, hoping that the fresh air would ease the tension, plus the boys' wolf heat was starting to get to me.

"I'll do it." I said, "After all, Bella is a friend of mine, and I plan on protecting her. Plus they are after me too."

"Andy," Jake said, his voice somewhat raised in warning, "I don't want you-"

"Andy?" I froze. Slowly, I turned my head to look outside of my car. Stopped at the light as well, right next to it, was a very familiar Black '67 Impala. My eyes trailed up the body of the car, praying that it was just a coincidence and its passengers just happened to be fans of old muscle cars. No such luck. Dean was driving, Sam was in the passenger seat, and a woman I didn't know was in the back.

"Dean…" I choked out, barely above a whisper. Dean got out of the Impala and slammed the door shut. A furious scowl was set on his face. I gulped, floored the gas pedal and ran the red light before he had gotten any closer to the car. The force of the sudden acceleration propelled all the boys back in their seats with alarmed shouts. But I didn't care about that. I just had one unnerving thought in my head.

My brothers were in town, and they saw me.


	10. Chapter 10: Lets Have a Little Chat Boys

"Quickly!" I shouted as I drove like a mad women. "Pull the seat back and pull out my two semi-automatics!" I kept checking my mirrors within 30 seconds, I saw Sam and Dean's car.

"What?!" Embree asked. "Why?"

"Andy what's going on" Jacob asked.

"You know how I told you I had older brothers?" I asked as I took a sharp turn. "Well, they don't listen very well. The guns that Ebree _should have handed to me ten seconds ago,_" Ebree started to quickly look for the guns I asked for. "give them a reason to listen."

I took another sharp left onto a dirt road, throwing the boys against each other and the sides of the car. Sam and Dean were not far behind. I sped up turning left and right before finally coming to a clearing. I slammed on my breaks, once again propelling the boys in a direction, before falling back in their seats and groaning. Turning the car off, I quickly grabbed the guns from Embree. Before Jacob could react, I gave him a quick kiss before pulling back.

"Stay in the car. All of you." Gun in each hand, I got out of the car to greet what was left of my family.

The Impala skidded to halt ten feet in front of me. Both of my brothers got out, slamming their doors behind them. I pointed my guns at each of them. There was no hint of any emotion on my face. "Hello Sam, Dean. How have you been?"

Dean didn't look all too thrilled. "What the hell Andrea? You vanish, and the second we find you, you not only run from us, but hold us at gun point?"

"Lets be honest here, Dean. You aren't that greatest listener in the world."

Sam was about to say something, but Dean cut him off. "What is there to listen to, huh? Tell Me! Because apparently I have no choice but to be all ears now!"

"Tell you what, I'll put my gun down if you two agree to my terms."

Sam nodded. "Fine."

"Sam!" Dean protested.

"I'm not about to lose another one of our family, Dean! Even if she isn't dead, I'm not about to have her hate me for the rest of my life. Are you?" Same glared at Dean, who ran his hand through his hair. "Dean!"

"Okay, fine! Deal" He grumbled.

Before I could respond, I heard three car doors open. I didn't take my eyes off my brothers. "Jacob, I thought I told you to stay in the car!" I said in a shaky way.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. " I can be just as stubborn as you, Andy."

Despite myself, I smiled. I then looked into Dean's eyes. "The rules are as follows." I said. "My friends that are behind me, and anyone else that I may name later, under no circumstances, are to be harmed." I glared at Dean. "That means no shooting at them, cutting them, cursing them, or any other means that would cause them to defend themselves. You are to be courteous, understood?" They nodded.

"Next, I am staying here. I'm needed here. The large salt and iron deposits here keep demons at bay, so there is no need to worry about me and ol' yellow eyes. I will visit every now and then, as you two are welcome to. But I want to finish the last of high school in one place.

"And lastly, now listen, because this is very important, under no circumstances, are you to piss off any of the members of the Quileute tribe. Is that understood?" They nodded again.

"I make no promises for Dean." Sam said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

I smiled before dropping my guns and running up to my brothers and hugging them. "I missed you guys." I said.

"Yeah, well, someone didn't want us to visit." Dean said in a rather sarcastic manner.

I smiled. I was beyond happy to see my brothers again. Well, now that they had agreed to my terms. I was just a matter of how they might react when they find out what is really going on…

It was then when I saw Jacob smiling out of the corner of my eye. I pulled away from Sam and Dean and walked back am to Jacob. "Sam, Dean, this is my boyfriend, Jacob." Even though Sam and Dean had made a deal to leave my friends alone, that didn't stop the glares that returned to Sam and Dean's faces. "And uh, Jacob, these are my brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester."

We were back at my house. I was in the process of pouring lemonade for everyone. I felt myself being drawn into a haze. 'How am I supposed to tell my brothers what is going on? Where do I even start…..' I was so lost in my thoughts that it took me a minute to hear Jacob calling my name.

"Andy!"

His voice cut through my haze, like a hot knife through butter. I was snapped back to reality only to find I had over poured the last lemonade glass. "Shit!" I exclaimed as I finally stopped pouring. I looked around frantically for a towel only to find Jacob already handing one to me. I sighed in relief. "Thanks Jake. I just—"

He held up his hands and smiled. "Hey, no need to explain yourself to me. I get it." He said with a small smile. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I cleaned up the mess I made. I could feel his breath by my ear as he spoke. "Bringing home the boyfriend to meet the family is stressful under normal circumstances. Add in the magic and secrets that we are wrapped up in? Trust me, I completely get it."

I turned around to face Jacob. I looked straight into his dark chocolate eyes before hiding my face by putting my forehead on his chest. "I just… I don't know what I'm going to tell them. What I could possibly say to make this better or easier on any of us."

"Hey," said Jacob as he lifted my head with his index finger. "You can do this, we can do this, together, okay?" He didn't give me time to answer as he crashed his lips onto mine. For some odd and unknown reason to me, that kiss gave me all the strength I needed to face my brothers.

I reluctantly pulled away from Jacob and put all the glasses on a tray. "Come on Jacob. Lets face my brothers before I lose my nerve."


End file.
